She loves me
by DarhkPrincess
Summary: DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN ANYTHING (WARNING GirlPeen!) My own universe of GLEE/ SOME OUAT popular captain of the soccer team and MMA fighter Rachel Concoran-July and her twin sister Quinn go through life in high school and more with there girlfriends! see what happens now and in the future. Start Pairing- to start Rachel and Santana. endgames Ruby Lucas and Rachel, Quinn and Brittney
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rachel POV

Its about 6am and I'm starting to get up and get ready for school, I'm loving school so far. the year just started and being I'm in my junior year , everything is going the way I planned which is amazing. I'm captain of the soccer and MMA fight teams at my high school I'm also one of the captains of the glee club. I found out a week before school started that the USA woman's soccer team wants me to practice with them summer before I start my senior year and play for them after I graduate high school and they'll pay for me to go to which ever university I chose, I really don't care where I go to study my dream has always been to play soccer, and now it's starting to become a reality, I never thought my dreams would actually come true. The first person I called was my best friends Ruby also know as Red and Emma, we've been going to soccer camp together since we were 6 and I turns out they both got a call too and were about to call, im so excited that im going to be experiencing this with both of them.

I also have a girlfriend and we are about to have our 1 year anniversary it would have been 2 ½ but we broke up our first year together and were apart for 8 months till I agreed to give Santana another chance, I'd like to do something really sweet for her.., I want her to know that I'm in this for real and that it's a fresh start for both of us, no more looking at our past mistakes, I know it's crazy but I care for her even after everything, and I know it's going to be hard and we are going to have a lot to talk about, especially with this soccer thing and I feel like an asshole because I've known about this the USA woman's soccer team recruiting me all summer and I haven't told her yet and I'm worried but the longer I wait the harder it's going to be and the more upset she's going to be because I'm keeping it from her, either way I know I'm in trouble I just hope she doesn't feel like I'm hiding it from her because I'm not I just haven't found the right time to tell her.

"Rae, I'm heading to work and your gonna be later for your private training" I hear my mami Shelby say knocking me out of my thought I have no idea how Quinn can sleep through all the yelling.

Did I mention I have a twin sister, yup I do, and no we aren't identical which I can bet our mother's are thankful for, her name is Quinn, she intersex like me, and we look nothing alike where quinn has blond hair and hazel eyes like our mama Cassie, I have brown eyes and brown hair like mami, and we have a same lightly tanned skin tone but I pretty sure its Mami's Latina genes making an appearance, now when it comes to personality im definitely 100% mama C, I don't hold anything back, I say what I feel when I feel it and I don't care, where Quinn is definitely mami 110% shy, reserved, cant talk about sex with out going red, its super funny, one thing Quinn and I both have is the protectiveness, we definitely got from both our moms, you don't fuck with our family or you get fucked up, you don't wanna know how many fights we get into because someone bad mouths our mothers, or starts talking smack about our family, that just doesn't work for us, but the kids at school learned that you don't fuck with Rachel and Quinn Concoran-july.

"I'm coming mami, have you seen my bike jacket?" I yell making my way towards her

" yes mija its down her with your helmet" Mami says as I come down the stairs

"awesome, oh mami before I forget I don't know if I'm going to be home right after school because we have glee today and I don't know what time will get out so ill text you if I'm not gonna be home for dinner" I say giving my mom a kiss on the cheek grabbing my stuff making my way out to the black Harley Davidson parked right beside Quinn's red and black Ducati which is parked next to my black 1967 mustang, and quinns black 1969 dodge charger. We got the cars for our 16th birthday and the bikes for our 17th, and god I fucking love my bike, yes my mami spoils us but I'm pretty sure its to make up for mama never being around.

"okay mija but I'm going to be at your aunt Emily and Jen's most of the evening so why don't we just agree to meet there if you get out early and bring Santana and don't forget to tell your sister, and be careful on that bike Mija" Mami says waking out after me.

" okay Ma, works for me and yes ill tell quinn." I say before starting my bike "bye mami have a good day at work. I say before backing out of the driveway and heading off to school for my early morning workout.

\- later that afternoon-

Santana's POV

This morning started off okay I had cheerio's practice this morning then my easy credit Spanish class and I have free period for the rest of the day after lunch then glee practice again today because sectionals are coming up and we all agreed on the extra practices looking at my phone I notice It's almost time for lunch and I still haven't heard anything from Rachel which is weird normally I would have gotten a good morning text or she would be waiting for me at my locker right or even this morning before first period, we have lunch together then free period then Glee club but I haven't heard anything from her, so I decide go to the coffee cart in the cafeteria.

Rachel badass Concoran- july, I don't even know were to start when I talk about her, we have been best friends since middle school and she is also my extremely hot sexy girlfriend, I still have no idea how I got so lucky I just love her so much, we've been together going on 2 ½ years, or what would be 2 ½ years if I hadn't fucked up but I don't think about it, and I'm just so happy she forgave me for my mistake.. I know I didn't deserve it. I'm thankful she gave me a second chance after our brake up in sophomore year. I honestly have no idea why Rachel would want to be with me I mean come on I'm the biggest bitch in the small little hick town granted I'm sexy as hell and I got an ass that kills but Rachel could have any girl she wanted and I mean any girl, these bitches are constantly throwing themselves at her and imma tell you something if another one of these bitch hits on my woman in front of my again imma go all lima heights on their asses. They should already know she's off limits, Rachel, Brittney, Quinn and I made this school our bitch as soon as we walked through those doors freshman year everyone new we were going to rule the school and we do, Brittney and I were both the first ever Captain our Freshman year and nothing's changed as seniors, although couch sue choosing us be captain of the cheerio's together didn't really surprise me we made that team ours the second we got on the squad and lucky for use sue loves that kind of attitude. As soon as I get to the café I run into my two best friends Quinn and Brittney who are also a couple, they actually been together 4years.

"Sanny come sit with us!" Brittney says excitedly

As soon as I get to the table she pulls me into a hug

"you never get that excited to see me.." Quinn says with a pouty face to Brittney

Brittney smirks evilly and I already know what's up her sleeve

"believe me baby if you knew how excited you make me every time I see you we'd never leave your bed" britt says to quinn in her sexy voice nibbling on her ear making quinn choke on her coffee.

All I can do is laugh at how red Quinn's face gets and I high five Brittney, both of us laughing.

Brittney is in glee club and also the cheerio's choreographer, she's the best dancer ive every seen and shes crazy smart like crazy crazy smart, she's already been offered a full ride to MIT hell she could have been out of this hell hole already but she didn't want to leave, she wanted to be a kid while she could and there is no way she was leaving quinn behind they have future plans plus Brittney doesn't even know if MIT is where she wants to go she loves dancing so much and she wants to maybe see where that goes no matter what everyone around her says she won't let anyone make this choice for and her still has time to decide That one of this things I love about Brittney she won't let anyone make dictions for her.

Quinn is captain of the basketball team and also on the schools MMA team and in the glee club with us. She's insane on the court definitely one of the best player. She working her ass off to get a basketball scholarship our girl is going to play in the WNBA one day she's 5'7 which might be kind of short for it but shit does she make up for it with skill and fuck don't get me started when she starts dunking that ball like it's nothing, getting Quinn to trust me again was hard after Rachel and I broke up but she slowly forgave me with a warning that if I ever hurt her sister again she wouldn't care how many years of friendship we have together she's never talk to me again, brittney said the same thing, it hurt when they said that to me but I understand, Rachel is Quinn's sister and brittney has know both of them since they were kids.

" where's Rach?" Quinn asks with a raised eye brow

" I have no idea, I was actually just going to ask you I haven't seen or heard from her today." I say I can't seem to hide the sadness in my voice.

"nope, she left the house before me this morning, I think she had training" quinn says

Me and the girls spend most of are lunch talking and laughing It but when the smile leaves Quinn's face and I feel someone behind me

"what the fuck do you want" quinn says pissed off while Brittney rubs her arm trying to calm her down

"piss off freak I'm here to talk to Santana" Finn says " hey sexy wanna go somewhere more quite" he says.

" no fucking way" I say while shaking my head.

I feel like im going to throw up, this guy is such a dumb ass, he seems to think that every girl in this school want to be with him when in fact it's the opposite the kid is an over grown man child.

" come on baby let me take you out and show you a good time" he says to me leaning down so his lips are by my ear.

" not even in your fucking dream, in case you forgot I'm already dating the sexiest girl in school." I say and he goes red.

You can see how pissed off he looks he moves to grab me but before he could and I see quinn get up and push him away from me

" back the fuck off, quinn says getting right up in his face.

"What the fuck are you going to do about it you freak." Finn says pushing quinn out of his way.

"if you touch her I'm going to kick your ass" Quinn says through gritted teeth

" I don't think Rachel is gonna like the fact that your trying to get up on her girl" Brittney says

God I wish Rachel was here right now I really hate this fucking guy he's so completely oblivious.

" im not scared of that bitch, I still have no idea how she landed a hot piece of ass like this, must be because she's always on her bac…." Finn gets cut off by Rachel tackling him to the ground and starts punching the shit out of him, Quinn, puck, Sam and mike had to pry her away from him. Fuck my girl is strong. once everyone gets up they let go of Rachel, before she could walk towards me I see finn get up quick and punch well more like slap her in the face. Rachel being Rachel wanted to play she decided to antagonize him a bit.

"now finny boy what's with the slapping I always new you were a little bitch. Is this because my dick is bigger than yours? " she asked him with a smirk

" fuck you freak" finn says charging at Rachel again, this time he was stopped by coach beast.

" you know finny your getting a reputation for turning girls gay right" Rachel says with a smug smile

"fuck you Rachel, you and your sister and your whore girlfriends can all go to hell!" fin yells

Rachel saw red and was about to move at him again when I move in front of her to stop whatever it is she's going to do

"Rachel what the fuck are you thinking you're gonna get in trouble baby just leave it." I say grabbing her face hoping it calms her down, her breathing is still thick and she's still trying to get to fin but she doesn't over power me, she just slowly calms down

" thank you", is the only thing I heard before coach Beiste grabs Rachel dragging her to the nurses off office to check out her face, as I see Rachel leave I move to follow but I get stopped but Quinn. the café the warning bell rings so we know we have 10 min before free peiod starts and we need to make our way to the library so we sit in the café for a while longer and talk, but the only place I wanna be is with Rae but I'm worried I might make it worse for her if I'm there because I know Ill lose my cool and shit will go down, the rest of the time fly's by because I hear the bell go off again, we make our way to the library and start studying I expect to see Rachel there but she doesn't show up so she must be in the principles office or still talking to coach beast. By the time I finish studying the chapter we were assigned I hear the bell bring again telling us to start making our way to the next one. I a little sad Ive hardly seen Rachel today and I think Brittney notices that because I hear her voice talking to me.

"lets go to glee , Rachie will meet us there" Brittney says

I nod my head and we start waking, we make it half way to glee and I get a chill, fuck I always forget this side of the school is a freezer

"guys I'm gonna go to my locker and get my jacket and while I'm there imma put my stuff away I don't need it anyways."

"okay do u want us to go with you?" britt asks

"nah it's okay ill see you guys in a bit"

They both smile and say okay before Brittney jumps on Q's back while laughing continuing on their way to glee club.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Santana POV

After a short walk I get to my locker, I open it and place by books inside, I must be daydreaming because the next thing I feel are arms snakes around my waste I tense a bit then I look down and see the ring I bought Rachel and relax, then I see her other hand moving to my bare thigh and I feel lips kissing my neck on the spot that Rachel knows drives me crazy, I can't help but get chills running down my spine.

"I..*kiss*missed..*kiss* you..*kiss* baby" Rachel says between kisses

I can't help but biting my lip to hold back the moan.

"fuck.. I missed you too baby. why must you tease me at school huh?" I say turning around in my girlfriends arms baring my face in her neck.

Rachel is about 5'7 and I'm 5'5 so we fit together perfectly.

" have I ever told you how fucking sexy you look in that cheerio's uniform" Rachel says in the most sexiest husky voice moving her hand up and down my thigh.

I let out a moan and I move my face to connect our lips when I see she has bruising on the side of her face and the scratch marks that cut over her eye brow.

"WHAT THE FUCK baby you look like you've been attacked by a cat " I say maybe a little too loud for her liking but I don't care finn hurt my baby and that shit don't fly with me, Snixx is going to rain hell and fire on that fucking baby dick.

" baby it isn't as bad as it looks a promise, I was fighting a pussy." Rachel says with a laugh which just pisses me off.

Then it hits me these can't just be from today because finn was only able to get one hit in, so where the hell did the scratch come from and the bruise by her chin.

"Rachel have u seen you face, why does it look like you've been in more then one fight today because I know finn only got one hit on you and that was a slap so explain to me what that happened to the rest of your face!"

Rachel takes a breath before she starts, I can tell she doesn't want to talk about it but I don't care I want to know why my girlfriend looks like she was jumped in a alley way. Her face was fine this morning minus the small bruise she has from her match this weekend.

" I ran into Finnocence's buddy after the nurse cleaned me up and I went to my locker to grab a new shirt because the one I was wearing was dirty with cabbage patch fingers all over it. either way one of finns gooneys cornered me by my locker and surprised me he got one good shot in before shit got real and he had his ass handed to him, I got puck to drop him at the nurses office it's not a big deal baby and the scratch is from fin after he hit me he tried grabbing my face when coach beast pulled him away, but the nurse said id have a cool scar on my eye brow" she laughs "it really isn't as bad as it looks baby and the other bruise is old remember I had one already from my MMA match over weekend, I'm fine baby girl, I've been dealing with that cabbage pack kid since middle school its nothing new." Rachel says moving in for a kiss but I move out of the way.

"Damn it san I've had a shitty day, and right now I just want to kiss and hold my girlfriend, please baby, just let me hold you." Rachel says.

I realize I'm being an asshole so I move closer to Rach and cup her face being careful not to hurt the fresh bruises and I bring our lips together, I didn't realize how heated are kiss got until are tongues are fighting each other and I feel her hands come down cupping my ass lifting me up and pushing me agents the locker while I wrap my legs around her to bring her closer.

I moan, fuck….. baby….. we gotta….st st stop… were at school…. in the… middle of.. the hall way, I start to say while her lips connect with my neck. We.. are already…. late for glee… come on we can ….continue this later. It takes every ounce of me to unwrap my legs from around her and push her away. if you don't stop were both going to be in trouble. I say and rachel groans.

I turn back to my locker to look for my jacket but I can't find it. "fuck where the hell did I put it"

" Baby, what are u looking for?" Rachel asks holding my hips bringing her body closer to mine.

"My jacket it's always cold in the choir room. I say with a pout, Rachel turns me around, leans down and starts kissing it away while taking off her black MMA jacket leaving her only wearing a black muscle shirt showing off her amazing muscular arm and you can see the outline of her abs and we can't forget her two arm tattoos. Fuck she is so sexy I can't even begin to describe it.

" here baby you can take mine, now lets go before Mr. Schue starts spitting up hair gel." Rachel says leaning down giving me a small peck on the lips.

I laugh, putting on her jacket grabbing her hand and heading off to the choir room.

Rachel POV

We get to the choir room and I see Quinn and brittney are the only ones there

" hello babies, where is everyone" I ask both girls sitting in there usual chairs

" they left after we got our assignment and everyone paired off to start working on it, we also have a new teacher because Mr schue is taking time off because of the new baby, her name is Ms Holiday" Brittney tell us

before I can really thinking about my question I ask it " nice.. is she hot?" earning me a slap upside the head by Santana mumbling in spanish "Gilipollas" (asshole).

"Ouch baby I'm only joking" I say rubbing my head

The next thing we hear are heals coming towards us

"I happen to think I'm extremely hot. Hey you two I'm Ms. Holiday, And you two much be Rachel and Santana" Ms. Holiday says giving me her hand to shake. "yeah I'm Rachel and this beautiful Latina is my girlfriend Santana" I say pulling Santana closer to me wrapping my arms around her smiling and kissing her check, I can see her blush a bit as she shakes are new teachers hand.

" Well I'll just to give you girls a quick over view of what we talked about I'm not like regular teachers, here in glee club I want you to express you selves by that I mean no filters and the assignment is whatever you want, no filter, you guys just have to pick a song you like and sing it for me, I do need you guys to get your parents to sign the permission slip, school policy if you're under the age of 18 it just letting your parents or guardians know that we are going to be changing some things but not to extreme if your 18 already then you don't have to worry about it. Also I've already pair every one Rachel your with Q and Santana your with Britt. Ill leave you girls to get started, you guys are free to leave if you want I know you all have glee for the rest of the day so you're free to do that where ever you want."

"bye ms H" we all say in unison

I look over at Q and she has a smirk on her face and I already know what she's thinking, call it a 'twin thing.' me and san talk for a bit while Brittney and Quinn start a heated make out session.. I need to get out of here because I need to get some things done before later. "well me and quinn are gonna go work on are assignment will pick you girls up later to go to our aunts house" I say before kissing Santana and grabbing quinn's hand yanking her away from Brittney before they have sex in the choir room.

"what the fuck Rae ?" she says pissed off

"Seriously If I didn't pull you off her you'd be taking her over the piano right now" I say with a smirk

" whatever, so why'd you tell the girls we were talking them to aunt Emily and aunt jens house?" quinn asked

" because I told mami that we'd meet there after glee club and since were off for the rest of the day we can actually make it."

"okay works for me.. so you know what song were gonna do right, because I definitely wanna do something to get are girls going, if you know what I mean" quinn says

All I do is nod my head before giving her an evil smile.

-Later that evening – outside santana's house-

Me and quinn decide to take are own car to pick up the girls because I wanna take Santana to see the fireworks off looking point tonight I know she love that view at night.

I knock on the door and santana's mom Arizona opens it. Arizona is Callie's wife who was santana's mothers sister, Callie was disowned by there family when she got pregnant high school. After she gave birth to sofia she came out as bisexual and that definitely didn't help. The same thing happened to Santana her parents (Santana's mom is Callie's sister) totally cut all ties with her, when Santana told them she liked girls but Callie and Arizona took her in and adopted her. It was honestly the best thing that's ever happened, Callie and Arizona met in high school and got married before there residency, Arizona adopted Sofia when she was 3 Callie had gotten pregnant with Sofia while Arizona was in Africa for school they had gotten into a fight at the airport and Arizona left for 6 months. She was suppose to be gone for 2 years her and Callie were going to go together but the fight happen and Arizona got on the plane alone. Arizona needed time but she new she'd love Sofia who is now in her 2rd year of law school at Harvard, I remember it crushed Santana when she found out her sister was leaving for school but they still talk all the time on the phone and on skype. Santana was so happy to finally be accepted and we didn't have to hide anymore. didn't help, her bio parents always said it was a faze until they actually caught us making out, I remember her dad beat the crap out of both of us and we told my moms we got into a fight at school but they totally new we were lying they called callie and Arizona and they came and literally saved her, they are amazing they legally adopted San before her 14th birthday which was less then a year after her parents kicked her out and signed over guardianship and there rights over.

Santana has called Callie and Arizona mami and mama ever since. Callie and Arizona are both doctors, actually my mami and Sans mami and mama own the hospital which is AWESOME! When we were growing up we practically lived there . I can't help but smile when I see its Arizona who opens the door because she's so bubbly.

"Rachel! Get your ass in here I have no idea why you always insist on knocking your family" Arizona says with a laugh pulling me into a hug, Arizona and Callie have know me my hole life because they work with Mami at the hospital I didn't know Callie and Santana were related until the issue with Santana's bio parents happened. I can't help but smile and hug back and then I hear the voice I love so much and god its crazy sexy when she speaks spanish.

"Mami no puedo encontrar mis zapatos" (mommy i cant find my shoes)

"que son los zapatos que buscan" (which shoes are you looking for?) Callie asks

"los nuevos los rojos me acabo de comprar con la mama" ( The ones i just bought with mama) Santana wines

"Hey perder el lloriqueo , tu madre y yo hemos dicho una y otra vez para poner tus cosas " (Hey lose the whining, your mama and I have told you over and over again to put your stuff away) Callie response coming down the stair as me and Arizona move towards the kitchen.

Arizona and I look at each other and laugh, I grow up speaking Spanish because mami wanted me and Quinn to know where our family came from and Arizona thought it would be best to learn it because of Sophia, it was just a bonus when San came into the picture because at home all Santana usually speaks is Spanish.

"MAMA! Can u please come help me look for my shoes Mami no se parece a la atención que tengo planes!" (mommy doesn't seem to care that I have plans!) Santana yells from upstairs.

God I love it when I hear Santana speak Spanish but its 10 times funnier when she's in a mood and goes from English to Spanish without realizing it.

"I'm coming baby" Arizona says before getting up but I stop her.

" let me go ill have to much fun messing with her later about this" I say with a smile and callie and Arizona just shake there heads and smile.

" go on babygirl, you know how she gets when she's kept waiting" callie says leaning in giving me a kiss on my head, before moving beside her wife pulling Arizona in for a hug and kiss.

"don't I know it" I say rushing up the stairs leaving a laughing callie and Arizona to there hugs and kissing in the kitchen.

I make my way upstairs as quietly as possible reaching Santana's bedroom door. I knock but she must be so into what she's doing she doesn't hear it so I open the door and I see her in a pair of black skinny jeans and a black lace bra, fuck she's absolute perfection. I move into the room closing the door behind me.

"mi dios eres tan hermoso bebé." (my god you are so beautiful baby) I say walking towards Santana wrapping my arms around her from behind. "Todavía no puedo creer que usted es todo mío" (i still cant believe that your all mine.) I say in between leaving kisses on her neck.

" fuck Rach you know what it does to me when you speak Spanish" Santana says holding back a moan.

" girls me and mami are going to go out for dinner so will see you guys later!" Arizona yells from down stairs.

As soon as I hear the front door close I jump into action turning Santana around and kissing her full on the lips.

"i..want..you" Santana says in between kisses.

That's all I need to hear before I move my hands to her ass and picking her up moving towards her bed. I start to feel her hands move to unbutton my shirt and pull it off my body leaving me in my Muscle shirt and jeans and I can feel my erection tightening my pants, I feel san's hands move and rub me through my jeans making me even harder then I feel her hands move to pull off my Muscle shirt but I stop her, after she takes off my shirt I move her hand holding them above her head and I start teasing her and move by body between her legs and I start grinding my covered erection over her still covered center. After a while of teasing her I cant take anymore and I move away from her giving me enough room to remove her pants and mine, I lean back over her and start kissing her neck and slowly moving down her body until I get to her amazing breasts, I undo the front clasp of her bra and I take her right nipple into my mouth, I hear her moan, god its like music to my ears, and knowing im the only person who can do this to her, after a few minute i move to give her other breast the same treatment before moving down her body stopping at her core and I can see her hole body shake as soon as I remove her panties, I can already tell shes dripping.

"fuck are you wet already baby? I haven't really done anything yet" I say kissing her thigh close to her core teasing her a bit.

" that's what you do to me baby, now are you going to do something about it or am I going to have to do it mys… " I cut her off my sucking her clit into my mouth while plunging two finger inside her with ease

"oh fuck baby.. yes.. oh god that feels so fucking good" she moans moving her hips with the rhythm of my fingers

" I love you so fucking much baby" I says removing my mouth and adding 2 of my fingers inside her and moving my mouth back to her clit for a little while longer before I I move my fingers to her clit rubbing her the way she likes while I kiss up her body again until I reach her lips and pull her into a passionate kiss. We separate for the kiss from a lack of air.

" prove it I want you to show me how much you love me baby, make me cum please baby I wanna feel you big dick deep inside me, please baby im already so close" san says moving her hands to my hard member sticking her hands in my boxer shorts releasing my 9 ½ inch dick from the tight space and starts rubbing up and down before moving her body a bit to line up my hard dick with her perfect pussy, I move my hips as soon as I feel wetness and I enter her and start moving inside her loving the way her walls clench around me, god she's fucking perfect,

" harder baby, fuck I'm almost there, your so fucking deep, your so fucking big baby, god I love you!"

" fuck baby you're so tight, I fucking love being inside you, god your so fucking beautiful, cum para mí, hermosa. quiero que sueltes"( cum for me beautiful, I want to see you let go.)

"oh fuck baby im cuming, fuck, fuck ,fuck so fucking good."

After san cums I'm not far behind her, Im about to cum so I start to pull out when I feel her hands holding me in place.

"cum dentro de mi, quiero sentir todos ustedes dentro de mí bebé. "(cum inside me, I want to feel all of you inside of me baby.) I completely lose it hearing san speak Spanish and I move my hips harder and faster inside her and I come harder than I ever have, and I collapse into her body for a minute or two before moving off of her and laying on my back moving san closer to me I wrap my arms around her leaving kisses on her random parts of her face whispering little I love you's in her ear for a while.


	3. Chapter3

CHAPTER 3

Rachel POV

we must have fallen asleep because a while later I wake up to my phone ringing and its quinn calling me.

"What's up baby sis?" I ask knowing she's going to get pissed off like she always does when I call her that.

"Three fucking minute, you're three minute older then me knock it off with the baby sis shit before I punch you in the dick." She say and I cant help but laugh.

"Why all the violence ? I don't understand." I say laughing, "okay for real tho whats up?

" My dick." Quinn says to me and I can hear Brittney in the background smack her upside the head. " ouch baby what the hell?" "hurry up and talk to Rae, mama S is waiting!!" I hear Brittney say and I look and my watch.

I cant help but make a whipping noise earning me a slap on the stomach.

"Your late for dinner, were all here waiting for you and Santana did you forget or did you fall sleep from to much sex?" Quinn says laughing, we know each other to well.

"Both and there is no such thing as to much sex, but damn im the luckiest bitch in the world I honestly have no idea how she does the things she does." I say laughing into the phone, forgetting san was awake earning me a slap to the stomach " shut up rae I'm trying to sleep" I start laughing at how cute my girlfriend is, I completely forget I'm on the phone start placing kisses on her face until a voice comes through the phone brings me back to reality.

"RACHEL BARBRA CORCORON JULY!!! I swear if you aren't here in 20 min I'm taking away the keys to your bike and car, AND SHOW SOME RESPECT TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE."

I cringe at the use of my middle name.. jesus out of all the names it had to be Barbra "LUCY YOU BITCH AM I ON SPEAKER!!!"

"yup," quinn says popping the P at the end. " fuck you stop calling me Lucy or ill kick your ass, BYE SAN !!!" quinn says before hanging up

" I cant fucking believe her, as if she had me on speaker." I say out loud instead of in my head

" that's what you get, now lets go before mama Shelby actually takes your keys away. " san says before leaning over and kisses me.

" I knew it! Your only with me for my bike aren't you?" I ask in a joking tone.

" No, I'm with you for your body the bike is just an added bonus " san replies back and I can't hold back my laughter. " Te amo " ( I love you .) I say leaning in for another kiss. "Te amo demasiado"(I love you too.)" now lets get up so we can get to your aunts and eat I kind of worked up an appetite" san says before getting out of bed and grabbing her close on the floor putting them back on.

"god baby you are beautiful ." I say looking at her while she re dresses.

"even after all this time your still a sweet talker, you already have me baby, you don't have to keep saying stuff like that, there are girl out there more beautiful then I am." san says shrugging her shoulders.

I look at her kind of dumbfounded, shes never reacted that way before. I get out of bed put on my boxers and pants then move towards her wrapping my arms around her pulling her close to me." the day I stop telling you, you're the most beautiful woman in the world or the day I stop asking you myself how I got so lucky to be with you is going to be the day I die, I love you Santana Marie Robins-Torrez and I'm sure as fuck going to tell you how I feel.

But the end of my speech I notice she has tears in are eyes and san pulls me into a deep kiss that gets heated quickly and turns into a heated make out session but we get interrupted again by a phone ringing this time by 'its Brittney Bitch' coming from Santana's phone, Brittney is calling.

We break a part so Santana can answer her phone while I finish getting ready.

" hey britt-britt what's up?"

" Sanny aunt Emily and jen got called into work and so did mama Shelby, So Q and me going to breadsticks, meet us there me and Q have an something we want to talk to you a Rae about and if I were you id try and get there soon Q is hungry and if she gets grumpy I won't get sexy time then I'm gonna be grumpy and sad, so don't mess this up for me san or I'm gonna make sure no one gets sweet lady kisses later." Brittney says. " oh and mama Shelby also want me to tell you that Mami C and Mama A also got called into the hospital and Sofia isn't coming back to town this weekend so for you to bring an overnight bag because were staying with Rae and Q this weekend.

" okay britt and don't worry were leaving the house now, and I have extra cloths there already but thanks, will see you guys in a little bit." I say before hanging up the phone as we walk out of the house.

" what's going on baby ? " Rachel asked me while hoping on her bike.

" your aunts got called into work and there was an emergency at the hospital so mama S, mama A and Mami C went into work also, Britt and I are staying are you're house for the weekend because Sophia is staying with uncle mark tonight ohh and we need to meet Q and B at breadsticks.

" what's the rush then, lets go back inside and skip dinner because I'm craving something a little more Latina this evening, I don't know what it is but I can't seem to get enough" I say with a laugh as Santana straddles the back of my bike getting settled.

"your incorrigible baby, and we need to go because Britt and Q wanna talk to us about something, plus its breadsticks and you know how much your queen loves breadsticks, and if your really good ill make it up to you later maybe in your pool" san says with a husky tone in my ear. I give her, her helmet and tell her to put it on as I start my bike and back out of the drive way, heading to meet Quinn and B.

The drive was fast not too much traffic which is great because I started to get really hungry the drive over here, I find a spot close to the door, I park my bike grab Santana's hand and head inside.

"Rae, Santana its been a while, what have you two kids been up too" lucas the owner asked us as we make are way inside, he's know me, Q, san and Britt since we were little kids he's like are cool uncle even though we aren't really family, hes always made us feel like we were.

"hey uncle Luke , nothing really just busy with school. how you doing?" I ask bringing my hand forward for him to shake, like always he slaps it away and pulls me and san in for a big hug.

" Hey room for two more?" I hear quinn ask from behind me, and I see Lucas's face light up pulling britt and quinn in to join the group hug.

"All my girls are here, I feel like the luckiest man in the world" Lucas says letting his Italian ascent slip, and has all of us laughing. " so what can I do for my favorite girls this evening?"

" table for four please" I say with a smile. " if its to busy we ca… "

I get cut off my Uncle Lucas shoving a bread roll in my mouth, which makes the girls laugh.

" it is never to busy to you girls, ill have Jessie get a table on the patio, I closed it for the evening so no one will bother you.

" thank you uncle Luke " all four of us say in unison as we follow Jessie.

"hey guy" Jessie says. "Hey Santana, you look amazing" he says making Santana role her eyes. Damn this guy pisses me off, he knows were together he's flirting with my girlfriend anyways, while I'm standing right beside her. "you should come hear me sing sometime, I can rock your world" he says with a cocky smile. "gross" san says looking Jessie right in the face, he's about to say more when Quinn interrupts her.

"How about you get us are table and you stop flirting with my girlfriend." I say removing my hand from Santana's and she looks at me funny. "babe?" I'm about to move forward and deck Jessie St. Dough in the face when Quinn grabs my forearm, ''He's not worth it Rae, just grab your girl and let's go to the table we don't want any trouble, remember uncle L can deal with him, me and britt really wanna talk to you and san about something so I need you to breath and chill tonight's gonna be a good ni-" Quinn gets interrupted by Jessie

"Eventually Santana will come to her senses again and leave you, she deserves someone better then you, someone normal, you can't give her a normal life, so let her be with a real man, someone who can rock her world in and out of the bed." Jessie says winking at Santana.

Im a pretty confident person and I don't normally second guess my self or question things but its always a sore subject when Santana is involved because of what happened with us the first time we dated, before I can say anything I hear a loud smack, and I look up to see Jessie holding his cheek looking over at Santana, shit is about to hit the fan and I have a feeling snix is about to visit..

Santana POV

Did this guy really just say that stuff to Rachel…I look over at her and I can already see her walls building, all her insecurity's coming to life, and it always scares me, we've had this argument so many times it broke us up a few times not including the biggest breakup we went through, she once told me everything Jessie's just said and I fucking hate it, I love her so much I don't understand why it's so hard for her to believe it sometimes, we aren't going to do this again I'm not going to lose her because some asshole thinks he's better than her, she's the only one I want, she's the only one I've wanted since she kicked Finn's ass in middle school for calling me names, I won't make the same mistake and lose her again I'm going to protect her from this and make her see that nothing he says is true.

I lose it, I do not even think before I act and I slap Jessie right in the face, shocking him and taking that smug smile off his face.

"Escuchar culo,(listen asshole) I don't fucking want to be with you, I will never want you. Dios, I don't even like being in the same room as you, you have no fucking idea how much I love Rae, not that it's any of your business but ill give you a little heads up, this way maybe you'll get your head out of your ass, that girl your talking about the one you think can't give me a normal life whatever the fuck that means, I love her more then anything in this world, we are going to get out of this town and move to new York or L.A or where her soccer career takes her, because I would follow this girl to hell and back just to be with her!, we are going to start our life together and one day if she'll have me, id love to marry her, and have lots and lots of babies and we are to live happily ever after so por el amor de Dios (for the love of god) BACK THE FUCK OFF and leave us alone.

" Quinn can you ask Uncle Lucas to grab us another waiter, me and Rachel will be right back" I say as I grab a shocked Rachel's hand and drag her into the back room. Once in the room I close the door behind us and lock the door, turning around looking at Rachel who is still lost in her own mind, god I hate when her mind takes over like that, it scares me and its always so hard to bring her back.

"Rae? Baby talk to me, come on baby stop thinking about what that idiot said, I love you baby, your my soul mate.." Im starting to cry a bit because nothing I seem to be saying is getting through to her.

" he's right… " I hear Rachel whisper

I can't control my tears anymore and I let them fall freely and I let out a sob " no he isn't!, why did you let his get in your head"

"Santana.. he is right.. I can't give you a normal life.." I look down and sob again while shaking my head trying to find words, god I cant help but fear she's going to leave me, it all end here…

"but we never liked normal did we baby?" she says with a smile. I shot my head up and I look at her like she grew another head. "what?". "We never liked normal, normal is boring and we definitely aren't boring." I'm still so confused about what the hell just happened. "Rae.. wha.. I'm so confused your not leaving me?"I ask shocked and worried. "leaving you? Baby what in the flying fuck are you talking about? Why would I leave you, rachel say laughing." Rachel says cupping my face looking into my eyes with more love then I've ever seen. "you Santana Robins- Torrez are everything to me and I'm not letting you go, no matte what St. dough says." That's all Rachel says before connecting are lips is a passionate loving kiss.

We pull apart and I can't help smile, " I love you baby, I say before punching her in the arm. " ouch Santana what the hell what that for?" she says holding her arm, " that is for scaring the shit out of me Corcoran- July!! I seriously thought you were going to end things!!" I says before I start laughing and pulling her into a quick kiss. After we brake away I speak again "I'm really hungry, can we go eat?" I ask extending my arm for rae to grab my hand. "of course baby, Quinn is probably all grumpy lets go, I want to know what her and Brittney want to talk to us about, god I hope Quinn didn't knock her up." Rachel says laughing I can't help but shake my head at her and giving her a slap up side the head. "that's not funny Rae lets go." "yes ma'am, ladies first" Rachel says opening the door bowing her head as I walk by, leaving me laughing, " such a gentleman, and also a goof." I says laughing while shacking her head. " I really just wanted to look at that perfect ass of yours" Rachel says wrapping her arms around my waste from behind as we walk through the restaurant leaving loving kisses on my neck until we get to our table. Quinn and Britt don't see us coming to the table because there to busy getting their Mack-on.

" Lucy Q your dick is showing" Rachel says, breaking the other couple apart earning her another slap upside the head.

" Really Barbra, you want to go there?" quinn says with a smirk on her face, I see Rae looks pissed now. I don't know why they do that to each other. " hey you guys okay? Brittney asked "We just order all are usual's figures we all share like we always do, they should be out right away, and we also have fresh sticks coming" Brittney says

"yeah were good thanks that works for us, so what is it you guys wanted to talk to us about ?" I say a bit sceptical and maybe a little nervous.

"Relax guys, we wanted to know how you guys would feel about going away for the two weeks we have off I was thinking maybe new York for a week then LA for the other , maybe check a couple things out, see what its going to be like before we make are choice on where to go I know we applied to school in both LA and NYC but who knows maybe going to check it out might help." Brittney said

" that's a really good idea, lets do it, maybe while we' relit there I can take a drive see Red and Emma or have them see if they can meet us in New ,York I haven't seen them in a while ." Rachel says linking are hands together under the table obviously missing the displeasure in my face.

" awesome, lets start planning then. Rae and I will handle the tickets and the hotel you girls just worry about getting the okay to go."

"Okay" Brittney and Santana say in unison

\- Later back at Rachel and Quinn's House – Rachel POV

"Quinn, can I talk to you for a minute.. its important.." I ask quinn before we walk up the stairs to are bed rooms. Idk what she's gonna say when I tell her what I want to do for Santana, but I really hope she's supportive..

" yeah what's up Rae, everything okay..?"

" yeah I just want to talk to you about something.. and I need a favor.."

" just talk to me Rae"

"Quinn baby are you coming?" Brittney yells from Q's room

" yeah baby give me a minute."

Quinn looks at me waiting for me to start talking, and I can tell she sees how nervous I am.

" I need you to take me somewhere tomorrow.. I did something BIG for Santana for our anniversary and you can't tell Brittney because it's going to be a surprise."

" okay but why so secretive? Why can't I tell Brittney You already gave each other a promise ring, whats bigger then tha-- … OH MY GOD ARE YOU GOING TO ASK HER TO MARRY YOU!!

Shut up Quinn.. not I'm not asking her to marry me I got san a puppy.. Our anniversary is coming up soon and I know she really wanted one.. her moms have been giving her a hard time about it because they don't want her to go out and get one when they know im already doing it. But your not wrong, I'd like to get her a new promise ring the one she's wearing is from before our last break up." ( san and I are nowhere near marriage I might get her a new promise ring but idk if we are even ready for that) all honestly I'm waiting for quinn to tell me how crazy I am but all she does is move away from me and go to her book bag and pulls out a small black box and walks back towards me.

"I bought it for Britt, I don't know if I'll do it soon or wait till we're settled into a routine while in collage but, I want to marry her, so ill suppose you sis, because Britts my happy ending." Quinn says with a smile

" yeah You got a great one there babysis" I say before punching her in the arm

" ouch Rae what the fuck!!!" quinn says holding her arm where ive just punched her

" that's for not telling me you already bought an engagement ring you asshole." I say before I pull her into a hug and we stay like that for a while until I hear the voice of my latina "mi amor lo que tarda tanto? (my love what's taking so long). I can't help but laugh

" I'm coming baby." Ill see you in the morning baby sis, and well done with the ring, Britt is going to love it, oh and were gonna have to come up with a reason why me and you sneak away I hate lying to them but we cant exactly take them with us, then hopefully soon ill talk to san's moms.. I still need to talk to our moms first, but who knows when mama C is coming back her work schedule is always crazy and this isn't a conversation for skype.

Quinn nods," let me see what the puppy looks like! " quinn says and I pull out my phone showing quinn the pictures I have with me and the puppy.

" shes a lab, san always says she wanted a bigger dog if she got one, I have to wait before I can actually pick her up but by the time I can being her home ill be like two weeks before our anniversary so Im gonna get her house trained, her name is Rouge." I say with a smile

"awe Rae shes so cute, I cant believe you and san have a furry baby together, that's a big step. how in the hell hasn't san found these pictures yet she's always on your phone." quinn says with a smile.

San doesn't open my emails and all this talk back and forth with the breeder has been through email so I I just put the pictures in my email folder.

" you are smart when it comes to shit like that… omg im gonna be an aunty!!" quinn says with a laugh

And I cant help but laugh and shake my head.

" our girls are waiting I'll see you in the morning, night Q." I say walking making it to my bed room door, " Night Rae" is all I hear before disappearing into my room.


	4. Chapter4

-CHAPTER 4

3 weeks later

-in auditorium-

Santana POV

Its been a three and a half weeks since are talk about leaving for our holidays and me and Britt got the okay to go and were super excited even though its still a bit away it definitely give me something to look forward too. Were sitting in the dark auditorium with the rest of the glee club minus Q and Rae and non of us have any idea what's going on and me and Brittney haven't seen Quinn and Rachel all day and to be honest it kind of pissing me off, Rachel's been very distant lately and I'm not going to lie I'm worried, I think she's cheating on me.. what if she's bored.. we've been together for so long what if she doesn't want to be with me anymore we haven't had sex in forever and we never go this long without.. I'm knocked out of my thoughts by the white light the hit the stage and the auditorium gets quite and I feel Brittney nudge me.

" is that quinn and Rachel" Brittney says to me as the song starts

and sure enough it is, I see Rachel and Quinn both wearing a White muscle shirt, black pants, black suspenders and a black fedora , god Rachel looks sexy as hell. I see see Rachel move to the piano and im definitely surprised because I haven't seen her go near a piano in forever. The piano starts playing and

Rachel/**Quinn/** both

**Whoah whoah whoah yeah [x3]**

Quinn moves to grab a stool, after sitting down she starts snapping her fingers to the beat of the song to go with the cords Rae is playing.

Take off those heels, lay on my bed

Whisper dirty secrets while I'm pulling on your hair

Poison in our veins, but we don't even care

Candles dripping on your body, baby this ain't truth or dare

Everybody wonders where we've run off to

My body on your body, baby sticking like some glue

Naughty, let's get naughty, girl it's only one or two

The fever's fucking running, feel the heat between us two!

I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride

I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby

On you lady, all night, all, all night!

I'm gon' take care of your body,

I'll be gentle, don't you scream

It's getting hotter, make it softer,

Feel your chest on top of me.

I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride

I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby

On you lady, all night, all night!

I'm gon' make you feel that loving,

Getting weak all in your knees.

Kiss your body from the tip-top,

All the way down to your feet!

**Oh, oh, oh, and we can go slow, slow,**

** Yeah we can go slow, oh, oh, oh**

** Lay on your back, you like it right there**

** Don't have to say it twice**

** Love, there's nothing here to fear**

** Taking it back, back to where it's clear**

** Rolling on and on, sounds of love are in the air!**

I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride

I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby

On you lady, all night, all, all night!

I'm gon' take care of your body,

I'll be gentle, don't you scream

It's getting hotter, make it softer,

Feel your chest on top of me.

I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride

I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby

On you lady, all night, all night!

I'm gon' make you feel that loving,

Getting weak all in your knees.

Kiss your body from the tip-top,

All the way down to your feet!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh yeah

The sun's coming up, oh

You're on my side, oh

I rub your thigh, oh

You look in my eyes, oh

And I just see the sky (see the sky)

I'm so high but I ain't smoked yet,

I'm just coming down from this!

I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride

I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby

On you lady, all night, all, all night!

I'm gon' take care of your body,

I'll be gentle, don't you scream

It's getting hotter, make it softer,

Feel your chest on top of me.

I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride

I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby

On you lady, all night, all night!

I'm gon' make you feel that loving,

Getting weak all in your knees.

Kiss your body from the tip-top,

All the way down to your feet! 

they ends the song laughing and high fiving each other.. fuck was that sexy, I cant get over how amazing Rachel's Voice is. I get knocked out of my thoughts but someone talking.

" is anyone else wet?" I hear sugar ask from behind me I look behind me see a bunch of girls nodding, which I know pissed off Brittney we have a hard enough time keeping girls hand off of our girlfriends as it is so this doesn't help. and turn back to the stage seeing a laughing Quinn and Rachel has that famous smirk on their face and me and Brittney can't help but laugh knowing these girls are ours, but we will definitely have a talk with them later.

" That was awesome girls, well done. Who wants to go next?" Ms. Holiday asks

Mike and Tina put there hands up and go to the stage followed by kurt and blain, sugar and Artie, sam and mercedes, puke and Marley. Every one was awesome and now it me a Britt's turn. I see Rachel and quinn changed into the regular school cloths taking our previous spots with a smug look on there face and me and Brittney look at each other and smile because they think they won this little game but boy are they wrong.

Rachel POV

After quinn and shower and change we get back into the auditorium as Santana and Brittney get on stage wearing black leather pants a white corset the stops before there belly button and black leather jackets with there 6inch stiletto heals. I look beside me and see quinns mouth open and practically on the floor I laugh then I hear the song play and I look back to see the cheerio's are also in stage now swaying there hips along side san and britt and god they both look sexy as hell. I'm pretty sure Quinn is trying just as much as I am not to get hard but holy fuck are girls like sexy as hell up there, san definitely needs to wear that outfit when we're alone.

Santana/**Brittney**/both /(_Cheerio's)_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby _(Uh huh)_  
But you keep fronting _(Uh)  
_Saying what you going do to me _(Uh huh)  
_But I ain't seen nothing _(Uh)_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby _(Uh huh)_  
But you keep fronting _(Uh)  
_Saying what you going do to me _(Uh huh)  
_But I ain't seen nothing _(Uh)_**Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama **_(mama)_**  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna **_(wanna)  
_**What I want to do is spring this on you **_(on you)_**  
Back up all of the things that I told you **_(told you)_You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? _(see)  
_How these clothes are fitting on me_(me)_And the heat coming from this beat_(beat)_I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby _(Uh huh)_  
But you keep fronting _(Uh)_  
Saying what you going do to me _(Uh huh)  
_But I ain't seen nothing _(Uh)_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby _(Uh huh)  
_But you keep fronting _(Uh)_  
Saying what you going do to me _(Uh huh)_  
But I ain't seen nothing _(Uh)_  
  
You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder _(wonder)  
_If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder _(wonder)_  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder _(wonder)  
_What I got next for you  
What you want to do? _(do)_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? _(see)_  
How these clothes are fitting on me _(me)_  
And the heat coming from this beat _(beat)_  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby _(Uh huh)_  
But you keep fronting _(Uh)_  
Saying what you going do to me _(Uh huh)_  
But I ain't seen nothing _(Uh)_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby _(Uh huh)_  
But you keep fronting _(Uh)_  
Saying what you going do to me _(Uh huh)_  
But I ain't seen nothing _(Uh)_Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe**Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babeI'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby _(Uh huh)  
_But you keep fronting _(Uh)_  
Saying what you going do to me _(Uh huh)_  
But I ain't seen nothing _(Uh)_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby _(Uh huh)_  
But you keep fronting _(Uh)_  
Saying what you going to do to me _(Uh huh)_  
But I ain't seen nothing _(Uh)_  
_(Ah-ah-ah)  
_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby _(Uh huh)_  
But you keep fronting _(Uh)_  
Saying what you going to do to me _(Uh huh)_  
But I ain't seen nothing _(Uh)_  
**  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby _(Uh huh)_  
But you keep fronting _(Uh)_  
Saying what you going to do to me _(Uh huh)_  
But I ain't seen nothing _(Uh)_

Santana POV

Brittney and I finish the song, we both turn around to that the girls for helping us out. As we move to get off the stage we her puke.

"anyone else Hard?" Puke says as soon as the song is over

Brittney and I both start laughing when all the guys nob their heads getting smacked upside their heads by their girlfriend. " any one else wet" sugar asked again wiping the droll off her face along with Marley earning a slap upside the head but there girlfriends. while Rachel and quinn sit there with their mouths open.

" fuck.." is all we hear coming from Rachel and quinn and everyone start laughing.

"amazing girl" we hear Ms. Holiday say. " okay everyone that's it for today have a good weekend ill see you all on Monday, I need to go home and take a cold shower". And with at everyone laughs and agrees

Brittney and I walk towards the seats with are pinkies linked together making are way to our girlfriends, we don't make it far because the next thing we know Rachel and Quinn are charging at us lifting us over there shoulder's fireman style rushing out of the auditorium, leaving everyone is the room laughing and me and britt squealing and laughing are the reaction we got from are girlfriend this is edefinitely going to be an interesting night.

Brittney POV

Everything is pretty much a blur between leaving school and ending up on Quinn's bed, with her attacking my neck and holy shit does it feel good I can't help but let out a moan, she feels so good on top of me but I want to be in control today so I flip us so I'm straddling Quinn's hardening member and I start rubbing my core over her jeans teasing her dick, I move her hand to my wet core so she can see how wet I am, now it's her turn to moan.

" ohh fuck baby I'm so hard right now, I wanna be inside you so bad, please baby let me be inside of you."

I don't answer all I do is get off of quinn who grown's from the lack of contact "Where are you going baby, get your ass back here, don't be a tease!!" I laugh and move to my ipod and find the perfect song because I'm not done teasing her yet, I see her sit up on the bed removing her shirt leaving her in her jeans and a sports bra

" ill be right back baby I'm gonna put on something more comfortable" I say before giving her a kiss but ending it quickly turning around fast but earning me a playful smack on the ass before I get into the washroom to put on the black and red teddy I bought over the weekend. After doing my hair and putting on some light makeup I grab a robe to cover the teddy until I'm ready to show Quinn her surprise. I leave the washroom and I see Q is laying in bed in her boxers and sports bra and I cant help but look at her body god shes amazing her arm muscles and her abs Jesus I don't know how long I'm going to last looking with the way she looks. I move to the Ipod getting quinns attention letting the song play moving closer to quinn staring to strip the robe from my body

_The mood is set,_

_So you already know what's next._

_TV on blast, Turn it down, Turn it down._

_Don't want it to clash,_

_When my body's screaming out now._

_I know you hearin' it, You got me moaning now._

_I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh._

_I got a secrets imma drop em to the floor, oh._

Im completely removed the robe from my body and I'm starting to move to straddle Quinn who is now sitting up on the bed with her legs over the edge. I can see her 8 inch erection through her boxers, god I love that I can do this to her without even really touching her, I move to straddle her while grinding my center on her dick, I feel her hands move up and down my thighs before stopping firmly on my ass and squeezing.

_No teasing, You waited long enough._

_Go deep, Imma throw it at ya,_

_Can you catch it? Don't hold back, You know I like it rough._

_Know I'm feeling ya, huh._

_Know you liking it, huh._

" you look so fucking beautiful baby, god I love so much" Quinn says as the song continues to play and I keep teaseing her and start leaving kisses down her neck and I feel her move her hands down to my ass squeezing it before picking me up and laying me on the bed moving on top of me kissing me with everything the has.

_So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,_

_Baby strip down for me, Go on take em off._

_Don't worry baby, Imma meet you half way,_

_Cause I know you wanna see me._

I cant wait any more i flip us over so im back on top and I move my hands in between are bodies and start removing Quinn's boxers the best I could, and Quinn starts to slowly remove the teddy I'm wearing. I need to feel her skin on mine, god I need to feel her inside me, it feels like forever since the last time we were together like this.

_Almost there, So baby don't stop what you're doing._

_Softer than them others Boy I know you wanna touch._

_Breathing down my neck, I can tell ya wanna -_

_And now you want it like, Want you to feel it now._

_I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh._

_I got a secrets Imma drop em to the floor, oh._

_No teasing, You waited long enough._

_Go deep, Imma throw it at ya,_

_Can you catch it? Don't hold back,_

_You know I like it rough. Know I'm feeling ya, huh._

_Know you liking it, huh._

_"_quinn baby.. hurry up and take off my fucking cloths I need to feel you, please baby I need to feel you inside me"

"anything you want baby." Quinn said before she finished removing my close connecting their lips before her and Brittney made love all night.

Hope you like it

DarhkPrincess


	5. Charpter5

-CHAPTER 5

A few weeks later - San POV

A few days ago we got and assignment in glee club. We need to sing a song that we feel would describe things that are going on in our lives that we don't have answers, but want them. Which kind of worked out weird because things with me and Rachel aren't really doing okay I honestly think she's cheating… she's distant, we are constantly fighting, she wont touch me, she just so cold.. I guess this is the perfect opportunity to sing and ask her what's going on.

" okay guys I gave you your assignment a few days ago so who wants to go first? " Ms. H asks

I raise my hand first which earns me a weird look from almost everyone..

" okay Santana, you can go first.

I don't even explain to the rest of the club what song I'm singing I just walk to the band, tell them what to play then move to the middle of the room waiting for the song to start.

_Say my name, say my name  
When no one is around you,  
Say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady,  
Ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change?Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you,  
Say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady,  
Ain't callin' me baby  
Better say my name_

_Any other day  
I would call, you would say,  
"Baby, how's your day?"  
But today, it ain't the same  
Every other word is "Uh huh", "Yeah, okay"  
Could it be that you are at the crib with another lady  
If you took it there  
First of all let me say  
I am not the one to sit around and be played  
So prove yourself to me  
I'm the girl that you claim  
Why don't you say the things  
That you said to me yesterday_

_I know you say that I am assuming things  
Something's going down, that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
'Cause I know how you usually do  
Where you're saying everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth  
If somebody's there, then tell me who_

_What is up with this  
Tell the truth, who you with  
How would you like it if I came over with my clique_

I can see everyone looking at me funny but I don't stop singing.

_  
Don't try and change it now  
See you've gotta bounce  
When two seconds ago,  
Said you just got in the house  
It's hard to believe that you are at home by yourself  
When I just heard the voice, heard the voice of someone else  
Just this question why do you feel you got to lie?  
Getting caught up in your game  
When you can not say my name_

**Puck** joins in and so do the rest of the girls except quinn, brittney and rachel

**Where my ladies at**  
(Yea yea yea yea yea yea)  
**Can you say that, come on  
**(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea)  
**All the girls say**  
(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea)  
**What? I can't hear you**  
(Yea yea yea yea)  
**All my ladies say**  
(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea)  
**All the girls say**  
(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea)  
**Break it down**  
(Oh woo, oh)  
**What what what**

_I know you say that I am assuming things  
Something's going down, that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
'Cause I know how you usually do  
Where you're saying everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth  
If somebody's there, then tell me who_

_Say my name, say my name  
When no one is around you,  
Say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady,  
Ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change?Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you,  
Say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady,  
Ain't callin' me baby  
Better say my name_

After the music dies down the girls get off there seats and come give me a hug as I wipe my tears, I see the shocked look on Rachel's face and a pissed off look on Quinns and brittney shacking her head, I don't stick around to hear the rest of the gang sing I need to get out of here for a bit. I run out of the choir room and just keep running I hear someone calling behind me but I don't stop I just keep going. After a while of running I stop and take a break I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket 2 missed calls from mama and mami, 9 missed called from rachel, 10 texts from Rachel, 2 missed calls from brittney, 5 text from quinn. I call mama and mami right away to find out they are working late and sophia went back to school but they have two weeks off starting tomorrow, which im happy about. Take a breath and start reading the messages

-Quinn ~ where are you~

~ why arent you answering rachel? Shes going out of her mind~

~ pick up you phone!!~

~ Santana this isnt funny!~

~ please call us, were are worried..~

-Rae ~ baby where are you?~

~why did you leave glee after your song? ~

~ Why arent you answering my calls?~

~please im worried about you baby!!~

~SANTANA THIS SHIT ISNT FUNNY ITS BEEN 3 HOURS WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!!~

~Baby please, just tell me your okay~

~ por favor, necesito saber su autorización~ (, please, I need to know that your okay)

~ Ill be at your house waiting for you~

~come home beautiful… please~

~ te amo , por favor respuesta solo me dicen su autorización~ (I love you , , please just answer and tell me your okay.)

~from San - To Rae~ I'm okay I need time

That's all I say before I go back to the school to get my car to go home

The drive home isnt long and both my parent are home so it's a perfect opportunity to talk to them about spending a few days with my sister Sofia, I need to get away.

" mami, Mama… can I talk to you guy for a minute.."

" of course baby, what' wrong." My Mama says grabbing my hands.

" something happened today and I need some time away… I know it's in the middle of the week but if it's okay I'd like to stay with Sofia till Sunday… I'll be back for school Monday morning I promise.. I already talked to her and she has the week off and says it's okay if I go stay with her so please can I go.. I would ask if I didn't need some time away."

" baby.. can you tell us what happened.. your worrying us a bit here mija."

" I need some time away from Rachel.. we've been fighting and our relationship is just all over the place and I need to clear my head.."

"Baby girl, take it from someone who knows first hand that running away from your problems doesn't make them go away.. I did it when your mami and I first started dating.. my ass ended up in Africa and I was miserable.. I lost your mami and it will forever be the biggest mistake of my life but at the same time that time we had apart got us Sofia… I don't want you to go and realize down the road that you should have stayed and worked thing out right away instead of running…"

" Mama.. please.. if I could deal with all this now I would but I can't.. I haven't seen my sof in forever, I need my big sister right now."

There a pause and my moms look at each other.

" okay Baby you can go see your sister but we will meet you there on Friday and we can spend the weekend as a family. Your mami and I were talking about it a few days ago, we have the weekend off so go pack your bag I will get you a plane tickets." Mama says before moving to give me a hug

~time jump Friday morning Sofia's apartment~

Santana pov.

I start to wake up with a horrible headache and I notice I'm naked and there' someone beside me and I stiffen.

" good morning beautiful, last night was amazing." I hear a familiar voice say beside me."

_I turn around and see non other then Jessie st James laying naked beside me.. no no no no no this can be happening, I didn't cheat on Rachel, not again… and not with this guy. _

_"_ san wake up moms will be here in an hour" Sofia says opening the bedroom door and walking in until she see me in bed with someone who isn't Rachel and a look of anger crosses her face.

" what. The. Fuck. Is. This!" Sofia yells I don't get a chance to answer before Sofia is on the other side of the bed picking up the boys close and is at Jessie side of the bed ripping him out of bed while she yells in Spanish yanking him out of the apartment naked and throws his cloths at him.

I don't know when the tears started but I'm sobbing how could I let this happen. Thinking back I remember everything about last night bumping into Jessie, the dinner, him kissing me, me kissing him back, going to the nightclub, ending up in bed together, everything that happened after.

" have you lost your fucking mind!!!" Sofia says as I walk into the living room / kitchen

" sof please…"

" I can't believe you!!, it's like you don't care you cheated on your girlfriend, AGAIN!!, I've know Rachel her hole life, I held her while she cried asking me why you would do this to her the first time!!! And now you did it again!! She doesn't deserve this, I told her not to give you another chance!! I told her your hurt her again!!"

" why would you tell Rachel I'd hurt her again?!?!?"

" because I know you Santana!!! And look where we are I just kicked out a boy who was naked with you in bed!!! When shit get to hard you run, just like the first time and just time the first time your ran into someone arms who made you feel what Rachel couldn't at the time!"

I made a mistake Sofia, I'm your sister sof, why are you still yelling at me, I made a mistake your suppose to tell me it's going to be okay."

" it's not going to be okay because I know you remember what happened, you new what you were doing, Rachel is never going to forgive you for this."

_If she finds out_

_" _and you are going to tell her, or I will. I won't keep this from her, she deserves better then that."

Before I can say anything we hear the front door open

" girls… why is there a naked boy outside your apartment?" Mama says.

" isn't that the st Jame's boy that Rachel hates?" Mami says

" ask Santana and yeah it is." Sofia says

" Santana… please tell me you didn't.. "

" I made a mistake…"

" oh god.."

Time jump Sunday evening ~ Rachel's house~

As soon as I get out of the car I feel arms around me holding me tight.

" san.. what the hell, why would you scary me like that, don't do that again, I thought I lost you" Rachel says pulling her face in my neck, all I can think about is the fact that I think shes cheating.

" we need to talk Rachel.." is all I say before moving away from her walking into the house and up to her room, it doesn't take long for her to follow.

Were here in rachels room on opposite ends of the bed.. she makes no effort to come near me or touch me, I know I need to tell her what happened With Jessie but I can't help what comes out of my mouth.

"who is she" I whisper

It gets Rachel's attention before her headshots up and she looking at me like I grew two heads.

"what? " she say

" I asked, who is she." I say getting upset.

" baby what in the world are you talking abou-…"Rachel starts to say but I'm to pissed so I cut off.

"I know something is going on with you Rachel so just tell me who's the girl your sleeping with, I see all the hidden late night texting, and the secret phone calls just fucking tell me so…." At this point I see she's pissed off because she cuts me off

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND SANTANA!!!!" Rachel yells, then something clicks in Rachels head and her eyes go wide " IS THAT WHY YOU SANG THAT SONG IN GLEE CLUB THEN TOOK OFF FOR A WEEK!!! YOU HAVE A LOT OF FUCKING NERVE TO ACUSE ME OF CHEATING, THAT'S YOUR GAME NOT MINE!! " I move away a bit shocked.

"What do you expect me to think!! You're so distant, you never touch me anymore we've been together for so long, for all I know you got bored of me!! What do you want me to think!! Tell me Rachel what the fuck am I supposed to think when the love of my life doesn't want to touch me or be with me, who completely distances herself from me!!," at this point I'm crying.

It's quite for a while and I decide it's time for me to leave to I move off the bed and make my way to the door "goodbye Rachel" before I could get the door open I feel Rachel wrap her arms around my waste but when I turn around I don't see her because she's on her knees now crying into my stomach and my heart breaks because she still hasn't really answered my question and now she's crying so I start to feel like I was right but I'm so angry I don't care.

" let me go Rachel!!" I tell her trying to get her off of me

_How did things take such a turn… I was suppose to tell her I cheated not accuse her of cheating, either way it's a brake up I guess how we brake up doesn't matter. _I think to myself

" no baby, no its not what you think, god I promise you its not, im not sleeping with anyone san I swear on everything I have that I've never cheated on you, you're the only person ive ever been with since we got together, I know this is my fault but please baby believe me when I tell you you're the only one!! Just let me explain please baby.. please don..don..don't leave me''

slide down the door , Rachel removes her arms from around my waste and sits in front of me on the floor as i sit wrapping my arms around my legs waiting for her to start.

Rachel POV

the wheels in my mind are turning, how did I fuck up so badly, how could I let her think that I didn't want her anymore, before I could really process what was happening I feel her ring in my hand I see her move off the bed moving towards the door and I hear her say goodbye, boy does that throw me into overdrive and I rush to stop her and I wrap my arms around her waste and I land on my knees…

_" let me go Rachel" _she tells me

_"no baby, no its not what you think, god I promise you its not, im not sleeping with anyone san I swear on everything I have that I've never cheated on you, you're the only person ive ever been with since we've been together, you're the only person I want to be with, I know this is my fault but please baby believe me when I tell you you're the only one!! Just let me explain please baby.. please don..don..don't leave me" _

I feel her body slide to the floor, I know what means shes going to let me explain, I move to sit on the floor in front of her, I take two deep breaths before I start.

"Baby.. I guess there's too parts to this I guess ill just start from the begging. Before school started I got a call from the USA woman's soccer team and they want me to come play with them after I graduate-" I start but santana cuts me off

"so when are you leaving" Santana say very cold.

"joder santana u solo escuchar por favor." I say getting a bit frustrated (damn it santana can u just listen please)

"there gonna pay to send me to whatever school I want after we graduate, but that's a desertion that will be made when you get your lettings from Yale and the other schools you applied to" santana looks at me a bit shocked

" why does that depend on me?" she says and I cant help but chuckle at how cute she looks.

"because I love you Santana, so i told Coach that I was in a very serious relationship and we started talking either way it got me thinking about our future and all things I want for us."

I see Santana smile but she's crying and laughing.

", I was so fucking scared something like this would happen and it ended up happening anyways. I don't want to star our future plans without you baby and I know that I handled this all wrong and I should have told you but baby please believe me when I tell you im not cheating on you, and im so fucking sorry I made you feel like there was someone else.. just baby… please.. don't leave me please I love you so much and watching you walk out that door.. I …I… Santana that broke me baby.." im crying at this point and I'm starting to shake

" you're an idiot Rachel Corcoran July " Santana says _I won't tell her, she doesn't need to know, everything will go back to normal and I can forget about sleeping with Jessie. _

Santana POV

_" you're an idiot Rachel Corcoran July "_

I see Rachel shoot her head up looking into those beautiful brown eyes I love so much

" I love you so much Rachel and yeah you should have told me about it but you should have believed in us, you should have trusted us enough to know that I would follow you anywhere I would stand by you baby, no matter what.."

"theres still an us.. " Rachel says still crying, "do you not want to be with me anymore, was that your way of breaking up with me with out looking like the bad guy."

A bit shocked at her question and I start to feel extremely guilty.

"after what you told me of course there's still an us baby, I love you so fucking much Rachel, im sorry baby I was just so angry and upset. It's me and you agents the world baby and it always will be." She says with a bright smile pulling me into a heated kiss. I pull away slowly and look into her eyes.

" theres something else I need to tell you, well more like show you…" Rachel says and I lift a questioning eyebrow.

Rae moves to get off the floor and gives me her hand to help me up and I guides me to the bed and sends me to sit down. I take a deep breath but before I could do anything she interrupts me

" you don't have to worry." Rae says. I cant help but laugh because she new exactly what I was going to ask.

"I have something to show you how much I love you, but you need to wait here while I go down stairs and get it" Rachel says as she takes off after I nod my head

5 minutes later I hear something like jingling of chains and the door open and the cuties puppy ive ever seen in my life run into the room.

" oh my god!!! Rae is that a puppy." I ask still shock at what just ran into the room

" yes, her name Is rouge and she is our furry baby, baby. I got her as an aniversery present for you, I know you've been waiting a dog so I talking to your moms. " we have our first furry baby, I wanted to show you how serous this relationship is to me, what says commitment like a furry baby." Rachel says with a laugh and shoots me a mega wat smile

" I love you baby." I say before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

" and I love you too rouge but your mama is an ass sometimes." I say with a laugh bringing Rachel in for a kiss as rough moves to the floor and into the carrier Rachel brought up for rough to sleep in.

"Can you hold me baby.. I really want you to hold me." I say curling into Rachel's chest

But in the back of my mind I can't get the week I spent with Jessie out of my head.

Hope you like it

DarhkPrincess


	6. Chapter6

-CHAPTER 6

4weeks later

Quinn POV

Me, Rae, Britt and San are sitting on the couch with Rough sitting by our feet sleeping as we watch some weird documentary Brittney picked out, we just got back from our trip the other day and we haven't really done much our body's are dead tired, the documentary finishes, when me and Rea hear the front door open and bags fall, I give a questioning look to Rae and she give me a confused one right back, the only person who would just walk in and drop bags like that is mama C but she's suppose to be away for another 4 months choreographing a show. I get off the couch with Rachel right beside me, our girlfriends both ask us where we are going, we both look at them about to tell them we'll be right back when Rouge starts barking and we were cut off by a voice I know me and rae both missed

" Hello, my babies, did you miss me?" Cassie says with a huge smile on her face.

Rae and I just look at each other and smile before we both rush to mama C pulling her into a huge hug, we all skype with her all the time but its not the same, I know mami missed her at home to even if she never told anyone, that's where Rachel gets her stubbornness from.

" where's your mami girls, I miss my sexy latina wife, don't get me wrong I missed my beautiful babies but I haven't kissed my wife in far to long and I have a lot of time to make up for if you know what I mean" mama says giving us a wink, leaving me doing a gagging face while Rachel laughs and tells her to get some, that's one of the many thing Rachel got from are mama c, being able to joke about sex no matter who your with, they aren't really shy, I'm not either but there's something about talking about my mom's having sex that's just weird. I feel arms snake around my waste and I know its Brittney and I lean into the embrace

" hey mama C" Brittney says moving away from me when mama opens her arms telling her to bring it in for a hug, after britt she does that same to San but Rachel brakes up the hug when she felt that it was lasting to long, leaving all of us laughing at her.

" well who is this cute four legged creature?" mama asks

" this is Rouge, san and Rachel's furry baby" Brittney says and we notice mamas eyes go wide but she doesn't say anything for a while, after a bit more talking mama when to throw her bags in her room then met us back down stairs to talk.

mama tells us about her tour and she also tells us this was her last one. Rachel chocks on her drink and spilling it on herself, she gets up and removes her shirt leaving her in her jeans and sports bra and sits back down, I guess she forgot mama C hasn't any of her tattoos and mami hasn't seen any of her new one. and I know for sure the mama C didn't know that Rachel and myself were as ripped compared to the last time she saw us. I sit there and think that I should tell Rae that she just blown her cover about the tattoos but her head is so in the clouds right now and it'll be funny later when mami get a hold of her. Mama being back for good is awesome I know Rachel and I missed her like crazy but we know not to get are hopes up because she's said it so many times before, we love mama C but she's never around and it sucks we just miss her.

I see mama about to say something to Rachel when she closes her mouth and she gets that smirk that Rachel gets

" my sexy wife is home." mama says with a smile and me the other girls look at each other confused,

" what?" I say

" your mami is about to walk into the house I can feel it " mama C says with a smile, Before we new it we heard the front door open again and Mama S is walking in like a bat out of hell but I see mama C move to hide agents the wall so when mama comes in she can sneak behind her.

" where is she?" mami asks with a happy smile..

Cassie POV

I'm standing against the wall and I see Shelby walk into the room, good she's so beautiful the Skype chats we did, don't compare to her standing in front of me, I don't know how I could have left her and are kids to dance and god do I regret it, sure it was fun for the first two weeks but there is nothing like being with my family, I've missed so much of my girls lives and it sucks there going to go off to collage soon and I feel like I've miss it all. I'm knocked out of my thought by Shelby's voice again " I know your mama is here I felt it when I pulled into the drive way" hearing her say that makes me smile, we still have that, the ability to sense when the other is near everyone thought is was increasable, my grandma told us it was because we're soul mates, god we've been through so much, between me getting pregnant at 16 with Rae and Lucy Q to Shelby's parents kicking her out for getting me pregnant, To us getting married at 18, then collage and work, no one thought we would make It, we were so young and throwing two baby's into the mix wasn't easy and there were times where things were hard but we knew we would make it and look now we have our dream jobs Two beautiful babies and were happy and so in love.

Shelby moves more into the room and I have the perfect opportunity to slowly move behind her, once I'm there I move my hands to her waste but before they get there she turns around.

"I knew it!" is all she says before pulling me into a kiss with such passionate, I completely lose control when I feel her move her hands to my thighs lifting me up, I jump and wrap my legs around her middle, never breaking the kiss, I feel her start to move up the stairs and I hear Rachel

"FUCK YEAH!!! GET SOME MAMA'S" I cant help but laugh as Shelby moves to kiss my neck and I let out a moan. I hear chattering as Shelby carries me up stairs and then we hear Rachel again " WE'RE LEAVING!! YOU GIRLS HAVE FUN. CONDONS ARE IN THE BATHROOM DRORE!!!." she says before we hear all the girls laughing

"WHEN YOU GET HOME WERE GOING TO TALK ABOUT THE TATTOOS AND THE DOG!!!!!" shebly and I say at the same time and all we hear is the front door close behind them.

"oh my god she is so your daughter" Shelby says laying me onto our bed moving over top of me.

"Why is…. it every time… she says… something sexual, Badass… or bitchy… she's my daughter.." I say between moans as Shelby kisses down my neck and into my cleavage.

"but she's… yours daughter when… she says something smart?" I ask raising my eye brow, Shelby moves back up my body to kiss my cheeks

" baby.. you know that, that girl of ours is totally you, she may look exactly like me but she's definitely you, its like Lucy Q totally looks like you but definitely me on the inside " she say with a laugh, I just shake my head and laugh. I pull Shelby into another kiss and I feel her erection in between my legs and I let out a moan.

" god I need you baby, its been so long." I tell Shelby grinding my hips agented her. For some reason Shelby's body stiffens and never in all the time we've been together has that happened, she moves off me and gets off the bed.

" Baby? What's going on?, I'm pretty sure we were both feeling really good just then." I ask confused, I see Shelby moving to look out the window

"what time are you leaving? Because the last time you surprised me by coming home early I woke up alone in our bed naked with a note saying you'd call me and that you were needed back on tour" Shelby tires to wipes the tears from her eyes but I see them before she can hide it and I move off the bed and I move to wrap my arms around her but I feel her body stiffen again, never in the 23 years we've been together have I ever gotten that reaction and it makes my heart drop into my stomach, and I get this stinging pain in my chest, oh my god why the fuck would I do that.

" Baby.. I'm sorry.. i-" I get cut off by Shelby,

" you made me feel like a whore you know that, I'm your wife Cassandra and you made me feel cheap, worthless, and used the last time I felt like that I was 15 and my mother just kicked me out, you promised me you'd never make me feel like that." Shelby chokes back a sob and I turn her around and bring her into a tight hug and she sobs into my neck.

"Oh god baby.." I say also crying

"im so sorry I'm so fucking sorry I fucked up I know I did, I didn't want you to feel like that I got the call so early in the morning I didn't want to wake you up, I didn't think baby I'm so sorry, I love you so much and I know I've fucked up over the years by not being here and leaving to go on tour but I'm not leaving again baby.. ever, …I quit beautiful I'm home for good."

Shelby's head shoots up and she's staring at me dead in the eyes " why would you quit Cassie you love dancing!" Shelby says shocked I let out a laugh "because I love you and our daughters more, and I've missed to much, you do realise we should be on baby number four or five right now." I say laughing and Shelby chuckles. "we had plans baby and we've put them on hold for me and my career and I have nothing to show for it except for the fact that I missed my babies grow up, I've missed birthday, Christmases, anniversary's and I don't want to miss anymore. I want to open the dance studio we talked about when we were younger, that's always been my dream, sure its been fun having everyone wanting to work with me and being known as the best dancer on Broadway but it wasn't suppose to be a forever thing I don't want to be CJ anymore I'm done with the stage baby I want people to call me by my real name, I want to go out with my wife and our daughters and I want to take family vacations and I want to be here with you when our girls gradutate high school and collage and I want to be around when Rae plays her first professional soccer game and when Q proposes to britt I've missed major parts in are babies lives, like when did quinn get all the earings or the promise rings on her finger?, When did my babies get crazy muscles, when I left Rae was tiny!! Now shes tall and her muscles are insane and when did Rachel get all the tattoos!? and when did her and san get a dog" she's definitely your daughter " Shelby says rolling up my sleeve rubbing my arm tattoos. " I don't want to miss anymore, I love san and britt like there our daughters too they use to come to me for help with everything but when they saw me today I didn't see that light they use to have and it hurt but I know its my fault for not being here, I don't want to miss any more. I don't want to walk up and have the girls hate me or not include me for missing so much I can't take back the last few years but god I'm going to make it up to them.

"Cass, baby look at me" I hear Shelby say as I feel her hands on my face moving my head so our eyes connect "the girls could never hate you, they love you, and I love you."

I shock my head no and I lower my head again moving away to sit on the chair in the corner of our room.

"Cassandra Tiffany Corcoran July what is going on!!??" I cringe at the use of my middle name

" really shell, the middle name?" I say and she chuckles. My eyes fill with tears

"it feels like they don't need me anymore, it feels like YOU don't need me anymore." I say crying moving to the small couch in our room.. I see Shelby gets on her knees in front of me, she moves her hands to my face wiping my tears lifting my face, she lifts my head and kisses my eye lids I feel her slowly move to kiss my cheeks then my lips, it gets heated quickly, she moving her hands to my thigh and she starts to rub them up and down moving closer to my center

" let me show you how much I love you, let me show you how much I need you baby" Shelby says. I moan and crash are lips again, she adjusting her hands under my legs picking me up as I wrap my legs around her waste as she moves us to the bed, I feel my back hit the bed and Shelby on top of me, god I forgot how good she feels on top of me, I feel her hand move to cup my breast and give it a squeeze before moving her hand to the top button of my shirt undoing it and continuing until my shirt falls open.

" God you are so beautiful baby" Shelby says before sucking on my neck.

"I want you baby" I say moving my hand to the bottom of Shelby's shirt lifting it over her head and I move my hands to unbutton her jeans, I feel her move off of me taking my pants off in the process leaving me in my black lace underwear and bra, she moves off completely off of me and removes her pants and her compression shorts and she's already hard, I let out a moan as she moves closer to the bed but stops at the small dresser beside are bed opening the top drawer pulling out a condom, she's about to open it when I reach over pulling her on top of me taking the condom from her hands and throwing it across the room, I see the look of confusion on her face,

" I know I just got back baby but I'm not leaving again ever and I was serious about having a baby, I want us to have another baby shelby" I say covering my face.

"okay" Shelby says shocking me

" what?" I asked surprised

" let have more babies, baby" Shelby says with a smile before reconnecting our lips in a heated kiss.

Shelby's POV

The kiss gets heated quickly and I feel the tip of my erection hit the wetness through cassies panties, its been so long I cant wait anymore I rip the underwear off her body and I line up my member with her soaking center and enter her with one thrust and the room fills with our moans " oh god*moan* baby*moan* your so big*moan, I fucking*moan* love you baby *moan, *moan* fuck me harder baby*moan* oh that….. feels so fucking *moan* good, so fucking beep *moan, I missed your cock*moan* baby oh god give *moan* it to me *moan*" "god your pussy is so fucking tight baby" I say pilling out only to shove my hard 9inches back inside moving my hand down between our bodies to rub cassies clit knowing it'll send her over the edge I feel her walls clench around my dick as she came hard, " oh fuck baby!!! Right fucking there harder baby oh fuck, rub my clit harder baby!!!, fuck shell, I'm going to fucking cum again, don't stop, don't fucking stop baby." I keep thrusting in and out so cassie can ride out her orgasm I feel mine coming so once she comes down from her high I remove my self completely flipping her over so shes on her hands and knees and I shove my dick back inside her still dripping pussy pounding into her hard and fast, before I new it cassie was coming again and so was i

" oh fuck baby you like it when I fuck you like this don't you" I say slapping her ass a couple of times as I thrust in and out of her, your so fucking tight and im so fucking deep baby" I say reaching my hand to the front of her body grabbing her boobs and squeazing and molding then as I fuck her hard. " oh fuck baby your so fucking good, god I love when you fuck me like this" cassie says between moans

" whos pussy is this baby? Is this my tight little fucking pussy huh, you love my dick fucking you from behind like this huh baby, god I love fucking you little hole, god I love filling you up" I say in between breaths god I want to be deeper inside her so I get an idea, and holy fuck the thought of it is hot because we haven't done it like that in forever I remember being so fucking deep inside her. I pull out completely before another orgasm hits and I cassie just about freaks out. "where the fuck are you going!!?" she askes pissed off, I don't answer I just move off the bed completely and grab her ankles dragging her to the end of our bed flipping her over so shes now on her back I see the wetness between her legs so I move my hand down to her wet pussy and tease her collecting as much juice as I can with my fingers before bringing it to my mouth to taste " god you taste so fucking good baby" I say doing it again while Cassie bucks her hips trying to get more friction. " stop fucking teasing me or ill finish fucking my self if you cant handle anymore." Cassie says knowing the comment will through me into over drive. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waste and I connect her lips with mine until I feel her back connect with our bedroom door and I lower her into my dick in one swift movement, then lifting her up again and dropping her back on my erection, god I don't remember the last time I fucked her against the door but god im so fucking deep. " oh fuck baby, I love when you fuck me against the door your dick goes so deeps" cassie says as her walls clench around me once more and we are both screaming each others names " oh FUCK SHELBY!!!!" "CASSANDRA!!!!!". We are both panting for air when I remove my soft dick out of her and pick her up bridle style taking her to the bed laying her down on her side before moving to mine to cuddle. " do you think it'll work?" " do you think we just made a baby?" Cassie asked me. I smile at the thought of more babies running around." Yes, but If we didn't will just keep practicing till we get one" I say with a laugh, I hear cassie laugh too. Before i know it cassie is softly snoring away and it doesn't take long for me to do the same.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Hope you like it

DarhkPrincess


	7. Chapter7

-CHAPTER 7

Rachel POV -later that day.- Quinn and Rachel at a diner

"You know we should probably find a place to crash tonight" I say to quinn who's eating her burger " why would we do that when mama C just got home?" I look at quinn a little stupid but shrug it off " you know what never mind" I say with a laugh that only " if you wanna hear moms fucking all night be my guest but im gonna stay at santana's I need to talk to callie and Arizona anyways "

" are you finally going to ask them about marrying Santana?" quinn asks with her mouth full.

Jesus fuck quinn cuew your food and swallow before you fucking talk whats wrong with you, but I'm gonna talk to them about getting Santana another promise ring me and Sam aren't ready for marriage especially with everything that's been going down. I just want to talk to them about how they'd feel about it. I didn't the first time and they were upset so I'm gonna go to talk to them. But now that mama c is back I think I need to talk to them first. Im gonna head there right now, you still gonna go to Brittney's ? I ask still watching quinn eat like she been starving for a week.

" yeah im gonna go and I'll spend the night at her place her parents left her again to go to brazil or something."

What!?!?!, didn't they just get back from a trip ? how long are they leaving this time.

"Yeah they were gone for 3 months and they will be gone for a while because after brazil there going to a bunch of other places I don't fucking know, they piss me off, how the fuck can they just leave Brittney, not that I want them to take her but fuck stay with her, shes seen her parents a total of 12 times between all the damn trip and it breaks her heart every time, she feels so abandon and I can't fix it."

That's really fucked up. Well I got lunch today so im gonna head home and talk to moms before I go to santana's and talk to callie and Arizona before san get home from cheer practice, and I already know mama c and mami are going to rip me a new one for all the tattoos and their probably going to shit there pants when I tell them I'm gonna give Sam another promise ring. Speaking of rings when are you gonna talk to moms about you asking britt-britt?

" moms cant rip you a new one, mama C has a sleeve on both arms and mami has like her hole thigh covered, although, In regards to me proposing the question yeah mama C is going to have a shit, but only because shes going to be upset with herself for missing so much, I saw it in her eyes when she saw mine and britts promise rings, she feels like she lost us and that we don't need her anymore." Quinn says

"im just going to rip the band aid off. Ill see you tomorrow Lucy Q, oh and before I forget Red and Emma are coming here in a month or two for 2 week, I missed them so were probably gonna just rent a hotel room so we don't drive mami and mama crazy if you wanna hang out too, I now your not really friends with them but I just thought id ask." I say leaning over giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

" thanks Rae, ill let you know, I might just stay with Brittney, you know I hate leaving her alone especially when her parents bail on her."

" okay Q." I say before walking out of the resturant

I go outside to my car pulling out my phone to make sure my parents took a break from there wild sex so I don't walk into something that will make me want to rip my eyes out, I dial the house number and it rings a couple of times.

" hey babygirl whats up" mama C ask

" you know how amazing it is to have you answer the house phone mama" I ask her smiling, "I missed you like crazy. "

"I missed you to babygirl so talk to mama whats up."

"I just wanted to see if you and mami were done banging each others brains out so I can go home and talk to you guys about something. I say while laughing.

" RACHEL BARBRA CONCORAN-JULY!!!! I hear her Mami yell my name.

"AM I ON SPEAKER!!!" I yell into my phone. I hear mama C Laugh. " yup" she said poping the P at the end just like Q does.

"What the hell is up with you and lucy always putting the phone on speaker, jesus!!!! " I say pissed

"What have I told you about the way you talk to people Rae!!!" Mami says

To answer your question babygirl yes your mami and I are done banging each others brains out, at least for now, so the coast is clear, come home and will talk." Mama C says but I can hear the slap she got from Mami S " ouch baby!! What the fuck was that for. " you know what you did !, god you and Rae might as well be the same person. Me and mama C laugh because we know its true.

" okay ill be home in a bit. Love you mama's ill see you soon. I end the call and start my car and make my way to place.

-15 minutes later-

I get home. I pull my car into the garage and make my way into the house

"HELLO!!!, stop with the crazy monkey sex you got a kid in the house!!!!"

" Rachel I swear –" mami starts but gets cut off by mama C "Shelby leave my baby girl alone, I've miss my babies humor, it reminds me so much of me when I was her age remember, and If I remember correctly you use to love it." Mama C says pulling me into a bone crushing hug leaving me laughing.

"That was different Cassandra!! We were younger then, now we are adult." Shelby says. "that's right we are adults but let Rachel enjoy the time she has being a kid before life kicks her in the balls." Cassandra says

"Jezz thanks mama" I say shaking my head walking into the living room with my moms following behind me.

Okay Rae before you start lose the shirt I want to see the ink." Mama C says so I do as I'm told and I remove my shirt leaving me stanting in my sports bra and my jeans.

"Jesus Rachel… why did you get so built, you look good baby girl but I hear you've been fighting a lot I hope it wasn't so you could just kick the crap out of the kids, and you realize you have 3 tattoos not including that very large sleeve on your left arm and when I left you had zero and I haven't been gone long this last trip so what possessed you to get 3 tattoos plus a full sleeve in a 7 month time span and What possessed you to get a dog with santana, that's a huge commitment Rachel are you insane, you don't know what could happen you guys haven't been together long, you're a kid, getting a dog together is something you do when your own a home together not still living separately and still in high school." Cassie says losing her cool. Not realizing that Shelby was grabbing her arm trying to stop her from talking because there is a lot that Cassie hadn't known because she was on tour and Shelby never told her.

" whoa whoa whoa !! hold on a second first of all Quinn and I had no choice but to get some muscle for the amount of beatings we'd get at school for being different we didn't do this to become tormentors we did this to protect our selves, did you know I was hospitalized our 7th year of middle school , some freshman guys from the high school though it would be okay to fuck around with quinn they beat her up but I got there with san and Brittney before they could do any real damage I told san and Brittney to get her out of there while I distracted them well they beat the living shit out of me while you were gone, I woke up four weeks later, and YOU WERENT HERE!! You want to know why me and quinn got beat up so badly?? Because we are different and the guys are the school though we were freaks!!! We were just lucky they didn't do anything to Santana and Brittney. After that we worked our asses off signed up for every mixed marshal arts and kickboxing class that was available to us so we could defend our selves and our girlfriend, we just ended up loving it we didn't know we'd actually build muscle but we look hot so we didn't give a shit, after we did our classes I walked into that school the first day of freshman year and kicked the shit out of those fuckers that hurt my baby sister and ever since then I've have ruled that school, and no one dares to mess with my family and our girlfriend, all this was for survival. we still deal with that one guy who thinks they can take us but we always put them in there place. and I've been with Santana for 2 years and a dog isn't a big deal, chill the fuck out!"

Rachel!!!!

don't talk to you mama that way " Shelby yells shooting off the couch

Lo siento mami but don't start defending her!! She can't come in here talking out of her ass when she has no fucking idea the shit quinn and I have been through and I'm not just talking about our relationship, I don't need her to come in here to question my life that she's NEVER cared enough to be apart of it, all she cares about is her job, she had a family and it didn't stop her from leaving us every time!! Every time I needed her she wasn't here, the nights I cried myself to sleep because I didn't think she loved me, did you know we thought it was our fault she was never home until you told us about your condition, do you know that the kids used to laugh at me and quinn because they never saw mama C, they use to tell us she left because she couldn't look at us and that no one could love us, and you only stayed with us because no one would take us, maybe its her turn to feel what we felt all our lives!! UNWANTED AND UNLOVED. I yell before I even process what I'm saying and instantly regret it. I stop breathing heave realizing what I've done and said exactly what quinn told me not to do… 'Fuck' I say under my breath.. I see the tears in mama C's eyes as she gets up off the couch and instantly feel like crap. "Mama.. im sorry." I say trying to move closer to her but she pulls away from me shaking her head which makes my heart drop into my stomach, she's never done that before. " mama please im sorry I didn't mean it" I say. "yeah you did but I guess I deserve it, ill leave you alone Rachel no worries, you don't need me anyways right…" mama C says in a tone that has no emotion and it makes me sick to my stomach because she never called me Rachel it was always rae or babygirl. " I'm going to go lay down for a bit Shelby I don't really feel good" Mama C says leaving the rooms not looking at anyone.

joder, mamá, no lo digo (damn it mom I didn't mean it.), you know how defensive I get when it comes to me and quinn growing up not to mention my relationship with San, I really didn't mean it, it just came out." I say starting t cry, I feel mama S put her arms around me holding me close. "I know tiny, I know but everything you said mama was afraid of happening. " I gotta go up and talk to mama alone if that's okay, I need to fix this. "go on baby, if I know your mama, which I do, and because you two are so much alike she's waiting for you because she also wants to talk to you. I nod my head, moving to the stairs making my wait up until I reach mom's room

I get to the mama's bedroom door and I can hear mama crying why am I such an asshole she hasn't even been here 24 hours and I've hurt her so bad.

"Rachel I know you're behind the door can you just leave me alone please, I get it im a shit mom you don't have to remind me" mama C says before I hear her let out a sob. I push the door open run to mama who is sitting on the chair by there window looking into the backyard and as soon as I'm in front of her I drop to my knees and drop my head in her lap, I feel her tense underneath me and I let out a sob.

" im… so… sorry… mama" I say but she's still tense and I feel her try and get out from embrace. " please just let me explain, I didn't mean it." I say still crying… "No Rachel… ive heard enough." She say pushing me away knocking me over onto my ass moving out of the chair away from me moving across the room to stand by the glass door leading out to there private balcony. " mama please…-" " your getting what you want Rachel!, ill leave you alone, and I cant be around you right now, because I already knew what you told me, im a shitty fucking mom I ALREADY KNEW THAT!! But thank you for putting it into my face more, I came home because I new I fucked up I woke up one morning a realized I never really got a chance to watch you guys grow up and that's my biggest regret not being here for you Rachel but you know, if you had asked me just once to come back, I would have been here in a heart beat, every time I talked to you girls you always seemed happy, I didn't want to mess that up for you, I didn't think you needed me around, but thank you for reminding me how much of a fucking horrible mother I was to you because I haven't kicked my self everyday since you were little, but what you don't remember is that every time I left it was because we needed the money not because I wanted to be away from you, those tours got your mami through medical school, the first house we got the first guitar I bought you, someone needed to take care of you guys and someone else needed to work, what I did was easy and it paid extremely well, you should know you and Quinn didn't have problems when you guys were getting everything you wanted. Just go Rachel, I wont bother you, live your life." Mama C says still not looking at me while I'm on the floor where she left me listening . I get up and move towards mama and grab her turning her around I didn't see her hand swing before her left hand connected with my face and I feel the shouting pain in my face, I must be in shock because the next thing I hear is mami yell "CASSANDRA WHAT THE HELL!!!" Shelby yells moving towards us I look up into cassies eyes not letting the tears fall anymore and my face goes solid, shes never hit me before, I just look at her and I see her move her hand to her mouth in shock that she actually just did that, she lifts her hand to my face to caress it but I flinch and move out of the way still not letting the tears fall. " I'm going to stay at Santana's.. I say backing away until I'm out of the bedroom, once I'm out I run down the stairs, finally letting the tears fall once I'm out of everyone's site. "BABYGIRL!! Comeback!!! PLEASE IM SO SORRY!!" I hear mama say running after me but I don't stop I run faster grabbing the keys to my bike not caring about not taking my helmet and run to my motorcycle start it and zoom off as I see mama C and Mami make there way out side.

Shelby POV

"fucking hell Cassie what was that!!! She was coming up to apologize, you know how Rachel is, she goes straight to defensive mode!!!, why would you slap her, we don't hit our kids cassie!!! So please tell me what you were thinking!!" I says starting to cry

" I DON'T KNOW!! Okay I'm sorry I didn't know what was happening till it was to late!! I love Rae with everything I have, I couldn't stop myself from what I was saying it was like word vomit, I didn't realize what I was saying until after I said it" Cassie says hiding her face in her hands while she also cried.

God you and Rachel are like the same person and you guys honestly don't see it, lets go you guys need to work this out NOW!!!, santana's isn't that far from here.

" I KNOW THAT !! fuck I know that Shelby " cassie snapped

" don't you dare snap at me Cassandra!!" I yell pointing my finger in cassie's face, she bows her head moving towards my car. " im going to go get my keys.. ill be right back"

I run into the house grabbing my keys but as I reach for them I trip on something I look down and see rachels helmet and my stomach drops. I pick it up and rush outside and I see cassie looking at me confused. I run to our black SUV and jump in but before I say anything cassie does.

" please don't tell that helmet belongs to Rachel…" Cassie says as the tears start to flow down her face again.

" its Rachel's...

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Hope you like it

DarhkPrincess


	8. Chapter8

-CHAPTER 8

Quinn's POV

After eating I decide I might as well get some things I need from the store, an hour later im walking out of the story and decide just to go straight to Brittney's house, I miss my baby, so I pull out my phone and send her a text

-_To future wife 3- _

_Hey beautiful, I'm on my way to your place rae and I cut lunch short and I miss those beautiful eyes of yours. Also Rae and I are boycotting the house cuz mama just got home and we wanna give them privacy so what do you say about being my little spoon tonight?_

_-From Future wife 3-_

_You know I love being you little spoon baby but I really hope you don't just want to sleep tonight because I miss you being inside me baby, I want you so bad.. get here soon before I have to take care of myself._

_-To future wife 3-_

_Fuck baby.. you cant say shit like that when I'm not with you, now I'm getting hard thinking about fucking you and I'm still 15 minutes away, you better not touch yourself till I get there baby or your not going to get what you want tonight. See you in 15 minutes baby. _

_-from future wife3-_

_I'm dripping wet for you Quinn, hurry and get here I promise I wont touch myself._

I hop into my car and make my way to brittney's house.

As I'm pulling out of the parking lot I see and something coming fast down the road, as the motorcycle gets closer I start to see that's it Rachel and she's not wearing a helmet! _What the fuck is she thinking!!!_

I drive out of the parking lot hoping to catch up to her to figure out why in the hell she'd put her self in this kind of danger.

I'm able to catch up to her at a stop light and I move my car so its in front of her bike blocking her so she cant drive off. She doesn't seem to mind because she doesn't try and get out of the way, I get out of my car and I move closer to her and see that she crying and the side of her face is really red, I try and touch her face when she flinches out of the way and I hear cars honking behind me and I realize we are in the middle of the road.

" Rae… Tiny listen to me.. get off your bike and walk it into the parking lot beside us ok?... " I say to her rubbing her arm.

Rachel doesn't say anything but I see her nod her head, I watch her get off and start walking, I move quickly to the drivers side hop into my car and follow Rachel so we can talk and so I can find out why my sister is crying and putting herself in so much danger.

I pull into the parking lot but before I leave the car I text Brittney and tell her what happened and I send a quick text to Santana telling her that Rachel needs her and telling her where we are. As soon as both texts are send I rush out of the car and pull Rachel to me holding her close.

"what's going on tiny?" I ask holding her

"Mama hates me…" I hear rae say. In a low voice

I'm taken back by her answer and I pull her away from me to look at her face.

" whats are you talking about Rae, why do you think mama hates you, last time we talked you were going to talk to mom's about Santana, talk to me Rachel what happened at home to make you leave the house crying with the side of your face a bit bruised and WITH OUT A HELMET before I smack you up side your head for being so reckless, you know better then that no matter how upset, you realize Santana is going to kill you when she gets here right." I say and she starts crying more. I'm not sure what to do because she's crying even harder so I just pull her closer to me until she calms down.

" I fucked up Quinn.., I hurt mama so bad, I deserved this.."

"wait … mama did this to your face…" I say getting angry. " it's my fault I hurt her feelings really bad, I over reacted and said things, then mama did the same things just got bad really fast and I was so shocked and upset I ran out of there her and mami ran after me but I just got on my bike and left." "Rachel tell me everything that happened" I tell her. She just nods and starts from the beginning.

After listening to everything Rachel told me I'm still in shock things got as bad as they did, after thinking to my self and talking to Rachel some more about everything I see santana's SUV pill into the parking lot not caring she almost hit two cars. as soon as the car is parked I see Santana and Brittney both run out of the car, san collecting Rachel in her arms and Brittney collecting me in hers. I really don't know what we'd do with out them I think to my self, I'm brought out of my thoughts as I hear Rae talking to Santana telling her everything that happened. Brittney and I move away to give them some privacy I can fill Brittney in later right now I just want to hold her and talking about thing.

" I don't understand how things got this bad in a day, mama and Rae never fight and mama sure as fuck never hit us before, I'm worried this is going to close Rachel off and she going pull away from everyone. I haven't seen Rachel look this down since the first time we got our asses kicked while in junior high by those high school guys, if anyone has the power to make Rachel feel worthless its moms, me and Santana, I really don't know what to do to help her, she's going to be too proud to ask or tell me that she needs help dealing with this I know how Rachel is she's going to try and deal with this on her own and push everyone away in the process." I say to Brittney who wipes a stray tear that's falling down my face.

"Quinn, your going to do what you always do, and your going to be there for her because we all know how she is, maybe if Rae and mama C talk it out sooner rather then later it'll be better, you know there practically the same person they are heard headed and don't think before they open they mouths, the only people who can actually fix this is mama C and Rachel. What we need to do Is make that happen, call them and tell us to meet at Santana's we are going to need san's moms help in case things get out of hand." Brittney says

"I love you Britt I really don't know what id do with out you." I tell her sliding my hand behind her neck connecting our lips in a sweet kiss " I hear Brittney moan into the kiss butt pull away. "you'll never have to find out baby and I love you too. Now go call your moms so we can fix this mess, if memory serves me correctly me and you had big plans that involved my bed and no cloth." Brittney purrs into my ear before biting my ear lob. I let out a moan and I feel a twitch between my legs before I hurry to call my moms.

Santana's POV

Rachel finishes explaining what happened and I'm in shock, what could they have been talking about to make things go so bad, I pull her into me and I just hold her for a little while, I really don't know what to do to help her all I can do is be there for her. I look over at Brittney and Quinn who are walking over towards us." I think we should go to your house san, its closer and maybe your moms can help Rachel and mama C talk this out." Brittney says I kinda look at her in shock, I don't want mama C anywhere near Rae right now. " hell no, I don't want her anywhere around Rae right now!!" I say to Brittney getting upset. " listen Santana I know you love Rachel but you need to back off for a second this is what she needs, her and mama C need to talk and work this out a.s.a.p., if you going to stand in the way of this then ill take my sister to brittney's house and give you an update later" Quinn says getting in my face, Im a bit shocked quinns never come at me like this before and she's kind of treating me like the bad guy, all I do Is pull Rachel closer to me.

"Quinn calm down you know how protective san gets, we all just need to clam down a bit and breath, but we need to get this fixed ASAP or its going to get a lot worse, San call your moms tell them what's happenings and that we will be there soon, Quinn call mami Shelby and tell her to meet us at Santana's house, after that is done san get Rachel in you SUV and head home Quinn and I will get Rachel's bike and quinns car there" Brittney says not leaving any room for argument." We don't argue we just do as we are told, after calling my moms I grab Rachel and move her to the car only now realizing I don't see her helmet anywhere.

" Rachel…. Where is your helmet…" I say being as calm as possible but I can tell she see the anger in my eyes because she looks away not answering my question which gives me the answer I didn't want. "Rachel!! Are you insane, you could have died, what if someone hit you or you lost control of that stupid thing!! Do you not care that not wearing a helmet can kill y-" im cut off by Rachel "shut up Santana!!" Rachel yells. "NO!! At the moment I didn't give a flying fuck about what happened to me and no I didn't think about anything while rushing to leaving my house after fighting with my mother and I'm sick and tired of people treating me like a fucking child, I cant handle this yelling anymore so just drop it and if you cant, stop the fucking car and ill leave, and you wont have to fucking worry about me every again!!, I don't need another fucking parent, I need my girlfriend but apparently that's to much to ask for!!! Rachel says shocking me, her eyes are cold and it scares me a bit, once she looks away I turn my head looking away from her focusing on the road hopfully hiding the tears that are now falling from my face and start driving to my place in silence.

~ 10 minutes later at the Robins- Torres home~

Still Santana's POV

We pull up into my drive way and Rachel and I still haven't said anything to each other she's still upset about the day and I'm sad she kind of made me feel like her verbal punching bag and that's not okay, she pretty much said she'd be okay with walking away and that's really hurts me and I cant seem to take my eye off of the promise ring she gave me and how in a quick second because I was worried about her shed threaten to walk away, I know she wouldn't but why say in even if it is in the heat of the moment she doesn't say anything once the car stops she just gets out and makes her way into the house where I'm sure mama is bringing her into a hug, I don't notice I've started crying again until my door opens and Quinn pulls me out of the car and pulls me in for a hug and I just let everything out. "she yelled at you didn't she?" Quinn askes before lifting my face so I'm looking at her, all I can do is nod before I let the tears take over again, " once ive calmed down a bit I left my head and look at quinn, "she threatened to leave me" I tell her before the tears come back I hear her call Brittney over. "baby take Santana up to her room I will meet you guys there after im done try not to come out until I call, Rae needs to learn her attitude has consequences and the things she says hurts people even if she doesn't mean them when she says them for." Quinn says before moving me to Brittney's arms who answers with an okay baby and helps me into my house and takes me into my room, leaving quinn on the main floor watching us go up.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Hope you like it

DarhkPrincess


	9. Chapter9

-CHAPTER 9

Quinn's POV

At this point I'm pissed off at both mama C and Rachel, today just sucks all the way around and I need to fix this now, san is balling her eyes out because when Rachel is upset she turns into a bitch and today is the day I scare that out of her at least towards us, she needs to get her shit together.

I get into the house and I see mama A holding Rachel close to her and mami C walk over to me. " where are Santi and Britt-Britt? "And ask and I give her a sad look. "Rachel and Santana got into a fight on the way here, I asked Brittney to take santana to her room and stay up there until I call. Rachel needs to learn a lesson and I didn't want Santana to be down here to watch me give it to her, rea needs to be scared and the only way to do that is to think she's lost san or is going to lose her. if its alright id like to talk to Rachel outside until my moms get here." I say Callie looks and me and smiles before pulling me in for a hug and kissing me on my head. " okay mija," is Callie says. "thank you by the way, for helping me with this I cant deal with both my parents and Rachel on my own." I say before walking while callie heads upstairs to check on san. I make my way out of the room to grab Rachel and take her out side.

"Rachel meet me outside" is all I say once I enter the living room and walk toward the back door. "NOW!" I say not giving her room to argue with me.

I don't have to wait long for Rachel to follow me outside, once she's out side she sits on the chair across from me and just looks at me with a confused look on her face that kind of pisses me off.

"are you even going to ask where your girlfriend is?" I ask her anger noticeable in my voice and then her eyes widen and she I see she realises she fucked up but that doesn't change my mind about confronting her about her attitude.

"Quinn… " Rachel starts but I cut her off quickly.

" shut your fucking mouth, you're a fucking jack ass Rachel!, you turned her into your verbal punching bag all because she yelled at you because she was scared you could have been hurt!!! And instead of yelling at yourself for being an idiot like you should have done you yell at her, and threaten to leave her!!!! What the fuck is wrong with you . Explain to me what part of that is okay Rachel?

I don't expect an answer but I get one which surprises me. "It's not" I hear Rachel say after letting out a sob. " I didn't mean to do it, its just after everything that happened today I just lost and san was yelling at me about my helmet and I let it out I didn't mean to upset her, I really didn't." "Have you ever hit her Rachel?" I say knowing she hasn't but if this is going to work I need t scare her into thinking we think she's capable of doing something like that.

I see Rachel look at me with wide eyes and she stands up from her chair and leans over the table. " NO I've never hit her nor will I ever hit her I love her damn it!!! id never lay a finger on her no matter how mad I get I'm not that type of person, you should fucking know me Quinn" Rachel say pissed off.

"What if I told you she was scared one day you would lose it and hit her?" I say to her calmly.

" what.." Rachel says in shocked surprise sitting back on the chair covering her face and starts crying harder. "she thinks ill hit her." Rachel says sobbing "No, she doesn't think that but that's a scary thought isn't it, thinking that the person you love more then anything thinks you'll losing control enough to hit her? Rae you need to control you anger towards people who do nothing to you, Santana loves you so much and she was scared and yelling at you because you could have died and you snapped at her and practically tell her you'll leave her. just because she cared enough to yell at you, you need to see you've fucked up here." I say hoping I've set her straight a bit.

"Where is she so I can talk to her, I need to see her I need to know she's okay, I need to ask her to forgive me."

"she's not okay, she left with Brittney, I don't know where they went or when they are coming back, you can fix things with san after we fix things with mom, Brittney will take care of san until we are done. And for the record mama is a mess right now, she really didn't mean for any of this to happen." I say before looking over to the house seeing mami and mama waiting by the back door to come outside. " mami and mama are here, do you wanna do this outside or inside?" I ask her. "outside, the air will do all of us some good."

Cassie's POV

We pull in to the drive way of the Robbins-Torrez house and all I can think is that I haven't seen Callie and Arizona in years, we all went to school together when we were younger and I can't get over that I feel like in about to walk into a strangers house which makes me really sad.

We get out of the car and I move to Shelby's side and try to grab her hand but she moves away from me "Shel.. – " I start but she cuts me off. "No Cassandra, you need to fix this with Rachel, and we need to have a talk but doing it while being this angry wont end well. You need to fix this Cassandra I wont have my children in pain because of you." She says to me which makes me a little sad.

"They are OUR children Shelby, everyone seem to forget that." I snap back at her.

"They wouldn't if you were ever there for them!" Shelby yells back. I see she's in shock from what she says before her hand fly's to her mouth.

"Nice Shell, really nice, because I don't already feel like I've fucked up as a mom. Glad to see you throwing that shit in my face too" I say, at this point I just want to fix things with Rae, I need babygirl to forgive me, I know I came at her hard and it wasn't fair of me, I just got so overwhelmed with everything I didn't know how to handle it everything I just want to hold Rae and apologize.

"Cassie I'm s-" Shelby starts but I don't let her finish. " Don't.. I just want to see OUR kids" that's all I say before turning away from her and walking toward the house leaving a shocked Shelby behind and at this point I really don't care. I get to the house and knock on the door, it isn't long before someone opens it and to my surprise Im pulled into a hug as soon as the door opens and I hear a voice that I didn't realise I missed until I heard it.

" I've missed you CJ" Arizona says bringing me into the house. " why is shelby still by the car" Arizona ask's. " I just shrug my shoulders while she walks me into the house " where's Quinn and Rae I ask while Arizona taking me into the kitchen she doesn't say anything she just points out the patio door and I see Rae crying and Quinn talking and she looks pissed off. I get knocked out of my trance by someone hitting me upside the head and I already know is my crazy Latina friend. I turn to face her and a smile spreads across her face and we bring each other in for a hug.

Once we break apart Shelby walks into the kitchen with watery eyes, but at this point I just need to fix things with Rae. Quinn and I make eye contact through the window and we give each other a nod. I move to the door and I see Shelby move to follow me. "No, I need to do this on my own, ill send in Lucy." I don't wait for a response I just walk out the patio and make my way to my girls.

I make my way to the table

Hope you like it

DarhkPrincess


	10. Chapter10

-Chapter 10

Still Cassie POV

I make my way to the table and Quinn moves towards me once we are standing face to face I see she's mad at me to.

" I love you mama but this is so fucked up… please fix this." Quinn says before pulling me into a hug and I return it faster then I thought possible.

" I will baby I promise and I'm sorry all this happened, go inside to mami and wait for us in their I need to do this alone. I love you and Rachel and I'm going to be a better mother I promise I just hope I'm not to late" I say and I feel Quinn bring her hand to my cheek and whip away the tears that I didn't even know were falling.

" its not to late mama just go talk to her, im gonna go inside and see Brittney and make sure she and Santana are okay." Is all Quinn says before walking away and moving into the house.

I take a deep breath and I move towards the table where Rae is sitting crying to herself.

"Babygirl…." I say and I see her stiffen.. god it breaks my heart to see that I'm the person who did this to her…

" babygirl, please I love you so much and I just want us to talk, I need you to forgive me baby.. please " I stand away from the table and I see her move to face me and stand up, I'm a little nervous I don't know what she's going to do or say, I hold my breath as she move closer to me only to have her fall into me crying her heart out. " im so sorry mama.. I didn't mean it… please to have to believe me when I say I didn't mean it, I love you so much and I don't want to you leave again, I don't want you to leave me again I need you so much and im… so …. Ssssorry" Rachel says between sobs

" we fall you the grass and I hold her close to me. " shhhh babygirl, non of that I love you so much Rae and you shouldn't be the one apologizing. Im so sorry I hurt you baby and im so sorry that I hit you, I don't even have word to express how sorry I am that I did that to you and I want you to know that im going to do what ever I can to make it up to you babygirl I promise, I don't want you to hate me I say trying to hold back my tears.

Rachel moves her head to look up at me and I wipe the tears from her eyes and kiss her forehead bringing her closer to me again.

" I forgive you mama, and I love you." Rachel says I hold her for a few more minute until we've both calmed down. " do you want to go inside and see your mami baby girl? I know she worried about you." I ask still rocking Rae in my lap. " yeah, lets go see mami" Rachel says to me but I stiffen a little bit, im not ready to see Shelby yet. " actually baby girl I'm going to stay outside for a little bit." I say to her as she gets off me and looks at me weird "okay mama, but is everything okay?" she ask. I really don't know how to answer this but I don't want to lie. " Shelby and I just got into a bit of a argument today so we just need some time to cool off for a bit, it'll be okay baby girl, ill be inside in a little bit."

I see Rachel look a bit shocked and I don't understand why and then it hits me I said Shelby, not wifey like I always or something funny or cute and I can see rea knows it worse then im playing off and she gets a worried look on her face. " don't worry baby, were gonna figure things out" I tell her and she nod her head and makes her way into the house and im left outside with my thoughts.

Rachels POV

I walk back inside leave mama sitting on the grass where we were and I know things aren't ok with her and mami and I know that its because of what happened to day, jesus I really fucked today up for everyone didn't I.. I open the back door and head into the kitchen seeing mami talking to callie and Arizona but I don't see quinn. I close the door getting everyone's attention and mami come racing towards me pulling me into a bone crushing hug and I wrap my arms around her hugging her back but I cant hold my mouth so I ruin the moment because I know something happened and I have a feeling mami said something " what happened with you and mama today, and don't tell me nothing because I know you both and all mama said to me was that u had a disagreement and needs some space and that things will work out…" I see mami lower her head and that confirms my suspicions that it was her who in fact said something.

" rea what I said doesn't matter, I know I fucked up and I am going to fix it and what I said to your mama was in the heat of the moment and it was a mistake"

I let out a bitter laugh and everyone looks at me like I grow two heads " sorry but we're all making a lot of mistakes today mami. She lets out a small chuckle and pulls me in for another hug bringing her mouth to my ear to say something. "Quinn is upstairs with the girls." I pull away and look at her then I look over her shoulder to look at callie and Arizona who just nod, I pull away completely seeing mama come back in the house moving to stand beside mama but they don't touch each other they are distant and there cold, ive never seen them like that before. I move towards callie and zona I look at them before I apologize, "I'm sorry for all of this and I'm epically sorry for making San cry, I know I don't deserve her but I thank what ever it was that let me have her in my life, I want to give her the world, I promise I'm gonna do better and make her happy.

Im about to walk away when Arizona pulls me into a bone crushing hug. " we love you rea." Before letting me go. I smile at them and make my way to Santana's room. I make my way upstairs and I can hear quinn and Brittney talking outside Santana's bedroom door as I walk up the last step I'm meet with a sad look from both quinn and Brittney.

" why you guys out here?" I ask.

" san said she wanted to be alone for a while so we thought we'd just talk out here until you came. I give them a nod before walking past them to sans bed room and open the door, I automatically look towards her bed and find where santana is and when I see her my heart breaks.

San is curled up in a ball wearing my soccer sweater wrapped around the bear I got her on our first date, and I hear her crying. I move towards the bed. " baby…" all I can say before I see her stiffen but san turns to face me sitting up in the bed making it so her feet are draping over the side of it, I get down on my knees trying to hold back my tears and move closer to her once I reach her I moving my head to her lap kind of like I'm bowing I keep my tears in until I feel her arms wrap around my head from the weird angle and I cant hold anything back anymore I let the tears fall and I let everything I've been holding out since I waked into this room

" lo siento bebé, nunca ment para hacerte daño, nunca debería haber dicho lo que hice, im lo siento te lastimé y te prometo que nunca jamás amenazará nuestra relación como esa de nuevo bebé. Tu mi mundo y los días de tesis todo lo que parecen hacer es mierda mierda y soy tan tan lo siento bebé y no quiero que me dejes, pero sé que no te merezco pero maldito infierno san, voy a hacer todo lo que puedo Hazlo así un día lo haré. Tu mi bebé de reina y voy a hacer lo que pueda para hacerte feliz." ( Im so sorry baby, i never meant to hurt you, i never should have said what i did, im so sorry i hurt you and i promise you i will never ever threaten our relationship like that again baby. your my world and theses days all i seem to do is fuck shit up and im so so so sorry baby and i dont want you to leave me, but i know i dont deserve you but fucking hell san, im gonna do everything i can to make it so one day i will. your my queen baby and im going to do what ever i can to make you happy.) 

I feel san's hands move to my face making me look up so our eyes make contact.

"im not leaving you Rachel but im hurt and what you said to me really sucked, I love you so much and just because I got mad because you were being an idiot you snap and yell at me, its not okay you need to work your shit out when your mad, you need to talk to us, you cant hold it in and then snap when your tired of hearing what we have to say, its not fair to any of us." Santana says lifting my face to look at her

" look at me Rachel" she says and I hesitate for a minute but make eye contact once we make eye contact we connects our lips in a loving kiss and pulls me onto the bed with her. I switch our positions so im the big spoon and we just hold each other for a while.

" hey did you work things out with mama C?" San asks after some time has past

" yea we fixed everything, I love her and she loves me, we both fucked up today, I know she didn't mean it and I know I said some really fucked up shit. She forgave me and I forgive her, I was gonna see if she want to come to soccer practice with me tomorrow, she hasn't been in a while." I say bringing San closer to me kissing her forehead.

" that's really good baby bim glad you guys fixed everything." Santana says

" mama C and mami aren't doing to good tho… and I know that's its my fault if I didn't do what I didn't today mami wouldn't have said what ever she said to mama C to make her really upset, and idk how im going to fix it." I say not really knowing If san fell asleep or not

" Rae, I think that you need to leave it alone, if mami S said something to mama C it wouldn't have come out eventually weather or not things happened the way they did today, they will fix things they always do, think back to this morning and what they were like together, that true love no matter how bad the fights are or how far they are apart they always find there way to each other. Let them work it out Rae but be there for your mama if she needs someone."

I just nod my head " I love you San, so much. Is it okay if I crash here or do you want me to leave?" I ask not really know what she wants

" never leave me Rae, you know If I could convince our parent to let us move in together I would but until we can do that ill settle for sleep overs, I just want you to hold me, I sleep better when your holding me." San says

I smile " okay baby let me just go talk to our parents and make sure its okay." I say moving off the bed. " ill be back beautiful.

Down stairs

Shelby POV

Rae goes up stairs and cassie is still outside, god I don't know why I said what I did I didn't mean it, I was scared and upset and I never ment to hurt cassie so badly.

" you should go outside and talk to her, we both know cassies doing more damage being out there alone with her own thoughts. " Arizona says and I nod.

" if the girls come down can u just tell them im outside with Cassie and to give us a minute? I ask Callie and Arizona

" of course we got the girls go fix what ever happened with your wife." Callie says

I nod my head and make my way outside, as soon as I get close enough i hear Cassie sniffling and my heart drops.

"Cass.. baby I am so sorry for what I said, it was wrong and I should have never said it-" I start but cassie cuts me off

" stop shebly.. just stop… your right, everything you said was right, im not mad at you, im mad at my self I hate my self.. all of this is my fault-"

" Cassandra non of this is your fault" I say moving to sit on my knees in front of her.

" yes it is Shelby, the girls are going to be 18, ive missed so much, ive missed my babies grow up, I don't know why or how you stayed married to me, god shell, you could have been happy with someo-"

But before cassie can finish I move forward moving my hands to cradle her face lifting it so we are making eye contact and cut her off.

" don't you even go there Cassandra Concoran- July, i love you, you are the love of my life, you are the ONLY person I have and will ever want! The girls and I, We would have nothing if it wasn't for you, you put me throught medical school, you got us the beautiful house we live in, because of you we were able to travel the world, the girls have seem and experienced so much because of what you did for this family, I know it killed you every time you left us, I could hear it in your voice, I could see it on your face talking to us through a computer. You sacrificed so much so our family could have the things they have, because of you we have our beautiful daughters, so don't you tell me that everything is your fault or that, I should have left you, god cassie, your everything to me so don't start saying things like this now that I have you and I know your not going to leave again. I wont let you leave again the girls and I need you home. We need you so please cassie don't think about leaving, I wont servive if you leave" I say crying my eyes out and I feel cassie pull me closer.

" oh god baby, don't cry, you know I hate it when you cry." Cassie says leaving lite kisses all over my face.

"I don't want to ever hear you talk like that again cassie, do you know how lucky I am when I think about us, how lucky I am to have found someone who loved me, someone who loved all of me, god you gave me the girls cassie, because of you so many of my dreams came true, no one will ever compare to you." I say bringing Cassie closer so I can connect our lips

" I love you so much Shelby, I promise Im going to make it up to you and the girls. Cassies says before moving to connect our lips again.

"can I take you home baby?" I ask looking into cassies eyes

" yes please, I just want to hold you" cassie says making me smile.

" I think the girls are gonna stay at san and britts houses today so how about we text them all to meet us for brunch tomorrow ?" I say getting up off the grass and helpoing cassie up putting my arm around her before walking towards that house where are friends are waiting for us.

" that sounds really nice, also text rae and tell her everthing this is okay, I know she was worried." Cassie says before moving to kiss my check.

We make our way into the house where we find callie and Arizona smiling at up like a bunch of crazies.

" what ?" cassie and I both ask

" you both just amaze us that's all." Arizona says moving off her chair to give both us us a hug.

" now that your back I feel like drinks are in order for us adults before your next gig, we really have missed to cass" callie says fallowing her wife giving both Shelby and I hugs.

" I missed you both to, but there are no more gigs for me, I quit, im staying with my family, im never leaving again." Cassie says with a smile on her face.

I cant help but stair at cassie, god after all this time shes still the most beautiful woman in the world to me and im so lucky. I must have been staring for a while because cassie looks at me with a confused look on her face and I cant help but smile more.

" what u looking at baby" cassie asks me.

" you, your just so beautiful and I love you." I say with a smile and cassie blushes and moves to kiss me lovingly on the lips. But before we can say anymore we feel a body collide with ours holding us for dear life.

" rae baby whats wrong." Cassie asks worried

" I was so scared that I messed everything up and that you to wouldn't be able to fix what happened today, it would have been my fault and im so sorry for everything I did, and im sorry for what I said and im so sorry for leaving with out a helmet on and taking off the way I did." Rachel says and I can hear in her voice that shes crying.

" baby, nothing is your fault but we will talk to you about the no helmet problem tomorrow, I love your mama rae and yes we fight and yes this is one of the worse ones but non of this is anyones fault so please don't cry baby." I says kissing rae on the forehead

" okay mami, I love you both so much, I just want everything to be okay." Rae says kissing both of us on the cheek.

"We love you too baby." Cassie says non of us knowing that quinn is coming into the room until we feel another body collide with ours and we all hold each other. " We love both of you so much" Cassie and I say together.

" im gonna take your mama home babies, you can stay with your girls tomorrow meet at the house for brunch and bring the girls with you." I say tightening my hold on the my girls.

" okay, we will be there. I have soccer game at 4 tomorrow, if love for you guys to come with me if you want. I know its been a while since anyone's seen me practice never mind play. I also have an MMA fight that evening at 10 im the special event, im defending my belt, I really want you all there with me. " Rae says looking at all of us.

" you know ill be there sis." Quinn says grabbing her sisters hand and giving it a squeeze

" we will be there too baby." Cassie says kissing Rae on the head.

" I want a schedule of both of you activities so I don't miss anything anymore, im going to be at all your games and fights from now on." Cassie says to both quinn and Rachel and I can see them both smile and my heart sores because I haven't seen the girls this happy in a long time.

" well its getting late babies, your mama and I will see you tomorrow with the girls. Callie, Ari I want you both there also. Its been a while since the hole family's had a meal together." Shelby says

" of course loves, we wouldn't miss it. " Arizona says

After giving our babies a final hug, we make our way home getting there faster then I thought, once in the house we make our way to out bed room get ready for bed. Once we are both ready we get into our bed and I hold cassie so close to me never wanting to let go. " I love you so much baby, sleep well" I say to cassie feeling her kiss my neck "I love you too baby, see you in the morning." Cassie says and I cant help but smile once I hear cassies brething even out its not long till I fallow my wife and fall asleep subconsciously bringing her even closer to me.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Hope you like it

DarhkPrincess


	11. Chapter11

Chapter 11

Cassie POV

I wake up feeling wet kisses up my shoulder and on my neck and I cant hold back the moan that leaves my mouth.

" are you up baby?" Shelby asks before biting down on the weak spot on my neck causing me to moan again.

" baby.. you know what the does to me." Is all I can say as I feel Shelby move her hands down my body closer and closer to my now wet center and I can already feel how hard Shelby Is and as she moves her hand down my body I move my hand closer and closer to her hard member and I hear her let out a moan.

" cassie… I want you so bad right now…" Shelby says as she kisses on my neck to my ear lobe giving it a nibble.

" then take me baby, because I want you so bad too." Is all I say before Shelby connects our lips in a passionate kiss and moves our bodies leaving me on top of her, my legs on either side of her hips.

The kiss get heated quick and I feel Shelby's hands move up and down my thighs and onto my ass giving it a squease before moving to the hem of my shirt. I feel Shelby move to sit forward never breaking our kiss so we are in a sitting position which still leave me straddling my beautiful wife, I feel her hand move my shirt up and we break the kiss for a quick second so she can take my shirt completely off leaving me only in my sleep shorts.

Shelby connects are lips again for a kiss before moving to kiss down my neck until she gets to my breasts causing me to moan again as I tangle my hands in her hair.

" ohh god baby… I want you inside, please baby don't make me wait anymore!" I say as Shelby flips our position so she falls between my legs and I can feel her hard erection on my center.

Shelby kisses down my body till she gets to my shorts then slowly removes them leaving light kisses on my hipbone thighs and legs until the shorts are completely off and then kisses up by legs again until she get to where I want her the most.

" god your so wet for me baby.. I don't know If I should eat you out or just go straight to fucking you" Shelby says

" oh god baby, please fuck me I want to feel you inside me!!" I say with a whine but I don't have to wait long before I feel Shelby move more on top of me and give me what I asked for

Rachel POV 2 months later

I know something going on with Santana .. I'm not an idiot, I just can't figure out what it is she's always coming at me when I'm talking with Ruby and complaining about getting a cover up done on my first arm tattoo but I keep telling her no, that it's special to me which it is my forearm sleeve is the word RED in beautiful script and around it are roses That move to the top of my arm where there is a large red Ruby in the middle, wearing a crown with a pocket watch around it with roses bring the sleeve together I got this when I first turned 17 with my fake ID, this tattoo means everything to me, it make me feel closer to Ruby.. especially since she's so far away,Red hasn't seen it yet but Santana still hasn' t figured out the meaning behind it and it's been the start of all our arguments.

Santana's house

Santana POV

This isn't good… I don't know what I'm going to do, I fucked up so bad… I don't know if Rachel is gonna forgive me for this… I can't believe I did this again.. but at the time things with Rachel and I were rocky and in the middle of all the drama and bullshit something happened and for that week away I was happy but I don't know what to do anymore. I know I need to make a decision.. but what if it the wrong one.

I pick up my phone and send a text message out to the only person who can help me

From Santana - to Jessie: I really need to talk to you can you meet me at my house in 30 minutes it's important..

After sending the message out I put my phone down and look again at the positive pregnancy test on my bathroom counter.

I don't have to long before there's a knock on my front door

" I got you text and came as soon as I got it is everything okay" Jessie says lifting his hand to whip the tears from my eyes"

" come inside, I need to show your something."

We don't say anything he just follows me to the bathroom.

Once inside I point to the counter where the pregnancy test is

" your pregnant…"

" I am and it's yours." I say expecting him to starts screaming and denying the baby but what I actually get shocks me, I feel a pair of lips connect with mine and I can't help but kiss him back, he's so sweet and gentle, when his lips disconnect from mine he gets in his knees lift my shirt and starts kissing my belly

" hi baby, I'm your daddy, and I'm going to take really good care of you and your mommy I promise." Jessie says and I can't help but let more tears fall, that should be Rachel not Jessie, I want it to be Rachel… 

"Jessie please stop"

" I'm sorry San, I'm just so happy, I know this isn't ideal for either of us but I do care for you deeply San and I want to be apart or yours and the baby's life, I don't know if your still with Rachel or not but I'd like to date you San, I'd like us to be a family, and I know everyone says I'm an ass but that's because I always have my guard up I'd like you to get to know the real me.. "

" Jessie that's really sweet, but I don't even know what I'm doing yet, we aren't even 18 and we aren't even together this isn't exactly how I planned on starting a family."

" I know it isn't, but I will support you in what ever decisions you make, your not alone in this Santana and you never will be again I can promise you that I will always be there for you and the baby." Jessie says cupping my cheek and I don't know what came over me as I lean on and connect out lips in a light kiss bit it doesn't take long before the kiss gets heated.

We break apart due to the front door opening.

" Santana who's car in is the drive way." Mama says walking up stairs.

" well it's to late for you to hide so brace yourself" I say to Jessie as he turns around but doesn't move away from me.

"Mija?"

" oh shit both my moms are here…"

" we should tell them San,"

" it's too soon,"

" San it's not too soon, they need to know why I'm here, before they think I'm here for the same reason in was there in new heaven, there your moms San they love you. It'll be fine." Jessie says grabbing my hand giving it a squeeze and that's how my Mama caught us

"San- oh god, what in the hell is going on with you Santana, why is this boy here?!?"

"Baby what's wrong" Callie say as she moves to the bathroom

" what's wro- oh for the love of god santi, what's going on."

" Mama, mami… Jessie and I need to talk to you…."

" is that a pregnancy test on the counter Santana!!"

" Mama please.."

" you never told Rachel did you." Mami asks

" no mami, I got scared scared."

" You Mama and I have been best friend with Rachel's moms since high school Santana, how are we going to look our best friends in the face know our daughter hurt their baby not once but twice and is now pregnant with a baby what isn't there daughters!! We will always love and support you baby but you need to see where we are coming from.. you need to tell Rachel. If you've moved on you need to let her do the same." Mami says before moving to kiss the top of my head and Mama just stands there and looks at me before walking away. And I let my tears fall,

" Mama hates me.." I say to my mami and I feel Jessie move out of the way when my mami pulls me into a hug. "

"She doesn't hate you baby she loves you but you need to understand, this is almost like history repeating it's self and it hurt you Mama so bad, remember what she told you what happened while she was in Africa. Well it's almost the same thing. You left Rachel and came back pregnant where your mama left and came back to me being pregnant… you mamas gonna know how Rachel feels it was a really dark time for your Mama you need to give her time." Mami says but before I can say anything we hear the front door open and slam shut and a car speed out of the drive way

" mami… this is Jessie, Jessie this is my mami Callie."

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs robins-Torres though I would have wish it be under better circumstances"

" yes well I expect your to take good care of my daughter and grandchild.. I don't know you Jessie but I expect you to treat Santana with respect this isn't what I had hope for, for my daughter but I love her with everything that I am if you hurt her I will break ever bone in your body."

" understood ma'am I don't plan on leave San or our child, I've had feeling for Santana for quite a while, though I wish I'd been given the chance to be with her with out a child being involve I will not waste the opportunity know she's is carrying my child make me very happy despite our age I till take care of them."

After Jessie and my mami finish talking I walk him to the door

" thank you Jessie.. " I say connecting our lips again in a kiss once we reach his car

" I'll come by tomorrow, I don't want to be away from you or the baby Santana, I'm going to Transfer to your school even if we can't be open while your figuring things out with Rachel.. I need to know you and the baby are okay."

" you're an amazing guy Jessie, I wish I got to know this guy instead of the asshole to made everyone think you were.. I'm going to talk to Rachel later today but you need to understand that I love her Jessie I am going to try and fix thing with her, but I need you to know that I have feelings for you too.. Can we be friends… I really just need a friend right now. " I say as he pulls me in for a hug and kisses the top on my head.

" of course we can Ana" Jessie says.

" no ones called me Ana since I moved here I had a friend who use to call me Ana all the time… " I say really looking at Jessie's eyes for the first time

" yeah his name was Freddy…"

"How… how do you know his name?..."

" because as soon as he was old enough the changed his name to Jessie and got his nose fixed…"

" no… Freddy… what… why wouldn't you tell me."

" I didn't want to keep it from your Ana, but we weren't really friend here and everytime we talked I felt like I needed to keep my walls up and the obnoxious persona I developed came out… I really wanted to tell you."

" oh Freddy.. I'm sorry."

" it's okay were friends now and we're gonna have a baby… will figure the rest out later." Jessie says

I couldn't help it again and I connect our lips not caring who would see. Not realizing that the only black 1969 Dodge Charger in this town was driving by..

~Concoran-July house~

Rachel POV

I got a text from Quinn telling me she needed to talk to me about something important and not to leave the house after I got the text I called her asking if we could just talk on the phone about it but she said no so I'm here on the couch alone at home, moms went to the dr, Mama's been feeling sick so she went to get checked out. I'm about to pick up my phone and call Quinn to figure out where she is when the front door opens and Quinn rushes in looking like she's seen a ghost.

" Quinn what's wrong.."

" Rachel.." Quinn says and I know it's serious she never calls me Rachel

" Quinn what' happened… your scaring me a bit"

"Tiny I don't know how to tell you this…"

" tell me what Quinn, just tell me.."

" I was driving by Santana's house Rae, I was driving by and I say a black rang rover in her drive way.. as I got closer.. I saw to people standing close together by it… it was San and Jessie, Rae… they were kissing.."

" wha-, no that's impossible. You must have seen wrong…" I say with more shock in my voice then pain

" Rae I had my dash camera on, it caught everything."

I don't say anything else I just reach for my sister and she holds me on the couch while I process the my girl friend is cheating on me again..

Quinn pov

I can't believe San did this again to Rae, what I think is more Sad is that Rae isn't as heart broken about it because she already suspected something was up..

" you wanna know something funny.." Rachel says lifting her head off my shoulder.

" what's that tiny." I say looking at her

" a the day San came back from her trip to see Sofia after the blow up the the choir room after she sang her song she accused me of cheating.. said that I was disconnected, how could she accuse me of cheating when she's cheated twice!!!!, I should have listened to you and Sofia… hell I should have listened to Arizona."

" can I ask you a question Rae and it's gonna seem pretty random…?"

" yeah Q go for it."

" your sleeve tattoo, the one with the red Ruby wearing the Crown and the word red with the roses connecting everything together… that' for Ruby Lucas isn't it.."

" yeah it is Quinn.."

" can I ask why."

" she's was my first love, Is my first love. Don't get me wrong I love San.. but nothing compares to Ruby.. she was my first, she's the first person I call when something good happens the first person I call when things are to hard. She's still the only person who can calm me down when I have my nightmares, you don't even know the amount of fight San and I would do when I'd wake up from a nightmare grab my phone and call Ruby, wither it' be at 2am or 5am she always answered.. I got the tattoo so I could have her closer to me, everyday I look at my arm and know that no matter what, through hell or high water one call and she'd be by my side in a heart beat just like I would be for her.."

" if you feel so strongly about her why get back together with Santana…"

" right after San and I broke up the first time I went to see Ruby over spring break, San and I had been over for 3 months and I missed Ruby like crazy, I knew my feelings for her where still there so I thought maybe, just maybe now that we were older we would work, well I got to Maine and met up with Ruby, as her and I were talking a girl came to the table and Ruby introduced me to this girl her name was belle, well turns it they' been casually seeing each other and had just made it official, that was 2 years ago, as far as I know there still together Ruby doesn't talk much about her.. coming back heart broken from Maine I agreed to get back together with Santana, Ruby was happy and I wasn't going to ruin that."

" you are the strongest person I know Rae, I don't know what if would have done if I were in your shoes."

" what are you going to do about Santana."

" well I'm obviously going to end things, who knows how long this thing with her and Jessie has been going on, I just don't want it to be weird with Callie and Arizona, they've been our aunts our hole lives this is going to make things weird."

" not really Rae, think about it. Yes your upset that San cheated on you, but your not heart broken about it. If you really loved San as much as you think you do don't you think you'd have a different reaction."

" I guess so, but what, you think that in a month from now we're all going to be sitting around the dinner table like we used to."

" of course not Rae it'll take time but I think your loved San as more of a friend. You two always were better at being friends then being a couple."

" that's true, but still I'm gonna need time to process everything."

" of course Rae. So when you gonna talk to her."

" tomorrow after school I guess."

" we have glee tomorrow after school."

" well then before glee I guess"

After a bit of time my moms get home and catch Quinn and I on the couch.

" what's wrong my babies" Mama asks

" um…"

" do u want me to tell them what happened Rae."

" please Q for some reason I just can say it."

" you guys should sit down."

" okay girls your scaring me a bit" mami Shelby says

" we don't mean to scare either of you.. today I was driving home and saw Santana holding and kissing Jessie St James…"

" what.. are you sure Quinn,"

" yeah Mama I'm sure."

" wha- why would she do this, what-"

" Mama this isn't even the first time it happened. The only thing I'm pissed about is that instead of telling me she wanted to break up she cheated I could have found someone who really wanted to be with me, I could have found happiness with someone else. I'm more pissed at myself then anything I didn't listen to mami, or Quinn hell I didn't even listen to sans own sister and Arizona, I don't want this to change our relationship with Callie and Arizona tho, they've been our aunts way longer then I've known San, we obviously wont be doing any family dinners for a while but we well be eventually, sans made her choice now I'm going to live my life and finally try and be happy, I'm going after what I really want." I say with a smile and Quinn looks at me and grabs my arm with ruby's tattoo and looks at me, and I can't help but smile and nod before Quinn pulls me in for another hug leaving out moms just looking at us like of crazy causing Quinn and I to laugh.

Before anyone could say anything else mama's cell phone rings.

" hey Callie"

" hey.. I'm sorry to bother you but have you seen Arizona…"

" your never a bother, your family, and no we haven't"

" yeah.. will see, I can't really get to much into it not until San and Rae talk but there was a discussion here at the casa that caused Arizona to leave and now she's not answering , if by any chance she stops by can you give me a call."

" I agree the girls do need to talk but that doesn't change anything between us, you and Arizona will always be family to us, even Santana.."

" shel, that' sweet but I don't think your going to feel the same once the girls talk…"

" we all know, Quinn saw this morning outside your house when she was driving by."

" oh god…"

" Callie.."

" there a lot your guys don't know yet… I think San should talk to Rachel today, do you think after everything Rachel'a been through she'd be up for it. "

"Rachel was saying they would talk tomorrow but if there's a lot more to the story come by today. "

" thanks Shelby."

" see you in a bit."

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Hope you like it

DarhkPrincess


	12. Chapter12

Chapter 12

No pov

Shelby gets off the phone and looks at Rachel

" San is coming over so you two can talk.." Shelby says

" thanks ma, the sooner we have this talk the better." Rachel says getting up

" I'm gonna go get changed." Rachel says before getting up off the couch dragging Quinn with her

" can you come with me for a second ?"

" of course tiny."

" what do you think San needs to tell you that's so important it can't wait."

" I have no idea Q, but nothing going to change my mind I want to be with Ruby I love Ruby."

" Brittney going to lose her shit when she finds out what San did, the first time San cheated it took me and puck to pull her off Santana."

I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

" no violence this time, call Brittney over I want one of my best friend here when shit goes down."

" sure Rach, get changed I'll send Santana up when she gets here."

"Actually can you send her to the back yard that's where I'm headed after I change. I have a feeling I'm going to need a lot of fresh air."

" sure sis." Quinn says kissing the top of my head and leaving my room closing the door behind me."

20 minutes later ~

Santana pov.

My mami and I pull up to Rachel's house and my heart is beating super fast.

" Santana.."

" I love her mami and she's going to walk away,"

" it's not walking away if you've already left her baby… if you really loved Rachel you wouldn't have cheated multiple time. I love you baby but if that's what your going to say to her you won't even have a friend left, Rachel is a very forgiving person baby, but you already need to know your not going to walk out of that house with a girlfriend, you'll be lucky enough to walk out with her still as your friend."

"I should go inside."

I get out of the car and make my way to the door but before I get the chance to Knock the door opens and I see Brittney starring at me with fire in her eyes.

" hey Britt." I Say

" do not hey Britt me, the only reason I haven't kicked your ass yet is because I love Quinn and Rachel to much to break my promise to them, to bad Rachel can't say the same for you."

" babe.. let her in." Quinn says from living room entrance

" Rachel is in the back yard." Is all Quinn says before grabbing Brittneys hand and walking into the living room.

I don't waste any time I start to make my way outside and I see Rachel sitting by the pool with her feet in the water.

"Baby..-"

" don't, don't call me baby."

" Rachel please, let me explain."

" you know.. that's the second time you've said that to me and the outcome is always the same, you say you'll never cheat again and that your sorry and you made a mistake.. "

" I did make a mistake, Rae you need to believe me."

" how long have you been seeing Jessie"

" Rae it's not what you think"

" so you weren't kissing him this morning?"

"…"

" yeah that's what I thought."

"Rae-"

" how long."

" what"

" how long had this thing with you and Jessie been going on."

"Baby-"

" fuck Santana how long!"

" we spend a week together in New York… "

" you've been fucking around on me for that long!!"

" baby no!!! I won't lie to you I slept with him once… my last night in New York but I regretted it when I woke up, and today was the first day I saw him because I needed to tell him about the baby and-."

" just not while he was fuckin you right… wait I'm sorry what did you just say?"

" what. I didn't say anything."

" your pregnant!"

" Rae please…"

"god I'm such an idiot!, everyone told me not to give you another chance, and there you go fucking some guy who happens To be my biggest enemy and now your pregnant, how far along are you."

" 2 months.. The baby is Jessie's.. but I want us to make this work Rachel I love you so much."

" no you don't, there is no us santana, we are over I'll get Quinn to pick up my thing and rouge tomorrow, I hope you and Jessie are happy and that everything is okay with the baby."

" Rachel please, don't leave me, we were gonna have our happy ending."

" you already left me Santana, your pregnant and the baby isn't mine, im done, I am going to get my happy ending your just not part of it. You know where the door is, when Quinn grabs my stuff she' ll drop your off, make sure all rouges stuff is ready, you don't get to keep her. "

" your not take rouge."

" the fuck im not, she's my dog, she' s under my name, she's coming home with me."

" please Rachel don't do this."

"STOP!, why are you making this out to be my fault!! You cheated!! It wasn't even the first time! What the hell did you expect me to just keep coming back to you!! Fuck that I deserve better then that, we are done Santana, we aren't on a break we aren't going to cool off and talk about it in a week from now, we are over!! Forever I don't want to be with someone I can't trust and I can' trust you, We don't love each other santana, you've hurt me so much already that this isn't what's making me angry right now it that fact that I've wasted time on you when I could have been with Ruby!! I could have been happy!!!

" Ruby!! This shit is about that skank."

" watch you mouth, you're done santana, have fun with Jessie I hope he's less of an ass to you now that your carrying his kid. Let your self out will you, I have things to do with my family.." is all Rachel says before turning her back to me leaving me crying.

" it's time you go santana" Quinn says from behind me I don't say anything I just leave and get into the car where my mami had parked when we first got here.

~ 2 months later ~

Rachel POV

I haven't really talked to santana since the blow up at my house 2 months ago she's tried singing to me in glee which just turning into a song battle between me and her and it ended there, after our fight when I went to school the next day it was like everyone new the power couple of the school broke up, San hung out with the glee kids and Jessie who was now going to our school, that was a shock to me at first but what I didn't understand is that he'd constantly try and get in my face like about Santana, that was until I told him he could have her because we weren't been together anymore, what really pissed me off is when Jacob Ben israel posted a story on his blog about me leaving Santana after she told me she was pregnant with my kid, ohh I've never wanted to beat the shit out of someone so much in my life, what pissed me off more was that Santana had told him the story, she was the one spreading it all over school, I guess Jessie had, had enough because he interrupted an assembly to announce to the whole school that the baby wasn't mine but his, the gasps erupted in the auditorium and all she could do was lower her head ashamed at what she had put me through again, although it was nice having everyone apologize things went almost back to normal the next week except San was kicked off the Cheerios, Brittney didn't want her anywhere near her squad and having sue Sylvester as an aunt helps Britt now runs the squad alone and the girls are going amazing, Santana and jessie just keeps to them selves most days. On an off day they hang around with the glee kids. Quinn, Brittney and I quit glee as soon as mr. Shue came back, I can't stand his attitude and how he's constantly making fin the golden boy, the girls and I joined Ms. Holidays new glee club, we got some hockey players we got some guys from the football team and we have almost all the Cheerios we are three times the size of new directions and we kick ass we actually practice and we have already started practicing for nationals and it' s5 months away! If we were in new directions we'd have to do stupid assignments and only start practicing for nationals 1 week before thing are finally calming down and I'm loving the was things are going that leave me to where I am now.

I'm at the airport waiting for Emma and Red's plane to land, god I've missed them so much, no one knows me like Emma and Ruby besides Quinn, we've been best friends since we were 6, I don't know what id do without them, we've been through so much together… especially Ruby, Ruby was my first.. we were 15 and It was while we were in Havana for soccer camp , god she was so beautiful, she still is, we dated that summer till about Christmas but things got harder and harder the longer we were away from each other when we soccer camp finished. So we both agreed to end things and I stated dating Santana a few weeks later, Ruby also started seeing a nice girl named belle as far as I know there still together and I'm happy for her. After we broke up We stayed best friends we both agreed it hurt us to must that far away from each other, us being 14 going on 15 it was hard convincing our parents to let us hop on a plane every second weekend to see each other her living in a little town in Maine and me living in ohio, sometimes over Christmas we'd see each other in New York but every year we see each other at soccer camp and we've both going to play soccer for the USA woman's soccer team along with Emma after we graduate high school. And I'm super excited.

Rudy and I have an intense relationship but in a good way, it's like she can read into my soul and know exactly what's wrong before I even say it, but I guess Ruby's always been good at reading people.

I'm knocked out of my thoughts by a loud Cat call whistle and I look up and see the girl who has just been drowning my thoughts since my talk with Quinn after I found out about San and jessie.

It's not long before I feel a body collide with mine and I'm picking Ruby of the ground and spinning her around causing her to let out a laugh.

" I missed you tiny" Ruby says once both her feet are in the ground and we are less than arms length apart but still holding onto each other.

" I missed your too Red" I say with a smile hearing her use the childhood nickname she gave me and I use the one I gave her.

" well when you too are done I'd like in on some of that" Emma says with a smile

" get your ass over here swan" I say hugging both of my best friends.

" I've missed your guys! I'm so happy you're here, we have so much to talk about!!" I say moving to grab there bags and going to the suv I rented and making our way to the hotel I've booked for us.

" why don't we start with Emma and how she got one of the girl who was given the name evil queen to fall head over heal in love with her?" Ruby says with a smirk and my jaw drops

" NO WAY!! You and Regina Mills!!!" I say with a smile.

" stop calling her that Ruby, and yes me and Regina, you guys know how long I've been in love with her well apparently all I had to do was tackle her out of the way of a drunk driver. Things slowly got better, but Regina was the way she was because her mother is a bitch, she's changed a lot since her dad was granted full custody of her. You have to admit she's a completely different person now that she doesn't have someone telling her that love is weakness everyday." Emma say.

" we'll why didn't your being her with you I would've loved to see her again we didn't really meet the first time and belle too why didn't they come." I say and I see Ruby look away and Emma starts again

" Regina is on a trip with her dad right now but she might stop here for a few days, I told her I waned her to meet you if that's alright."

" of course it is Emma, what about belle Ruby?" Belle

" belle and I broke up." Ruby says still looking out the window.

" when? Why didn't you tell me." I ask shocked

" she dumped me, reason doesn't matter what matters is I'm with my best friend and I want to have a good time." Ruby says give me a smile that doesn't reach her eyes and I know there's more to it but I don't push I look through the rearview mirror and see Emma frowning at Ruby before shacking her head and looking out the window.

The car is quite till we get to the hotel after checking in I hit the button for the penthouse suit and I watch as Ruby and Emma's jaw drop.

" holy fucking shit, are we really staying here for 2 weeks." Ruby ask.

" oh no this is my room your guys are in a room on the 3 floor is a double bed alright?" I say with a serious face and watch Ruby and Emma's face change from jaw dropping to shocked.

I can't hold back my laughter anymore and let out a loud belly laugh.

" I'm kidding your dumb asses. Of course your up here with me"

" bitch" "asshole" Emma and Ruby say at the same time.

" there two bed rooms Emma yours is down there I know you like your own personal space. That mean you miss Red are stuck with me." I say with a smile.

But ruby just looks around the suit

" umm if it's all the same I'll just crash on the couch." Ruby says moving out to the large balcony with the pool.

I'm not going to lie and say I'm not shocked, red and I always share a bed ever since we were kids and on every visit.

" your not gonna sleep on the couch Ruby. You take the bed I'll sleep on the couch." I say moving towards the bathroom hopefully before either notice the tears start to fall as I get a rejection feeling in the pit of my stomach and a pain in my heart.

Ruby POV

This is going to be harder then I thought.. I've missed Rae so much but I need to keep my distance.

I didn't think how hard it would be. loving someone who doesn't love you back. It really sucks, it sucks even more when that person you love is in love and in a relationship with someone else and that she'd never see you in that way again because your not those 14 year old girls anymore...

" you're an idiot Ruby Lucas." Emma says from behind me causing me to turn around

" what are you taking about Emma."

" tell her how you feel Ruby, damn it get your head out of your ass!"

" she doesn't love me Emma!, the Last time we talked on the phone she said she was thinking about getting that cheating slut a new promise ring for fuck sakes!!"

" Ruby.."

" it doesn't matter, what matters is she's happy and that's all I want for her." I say turning away.

" even if it leave your broken hearted?"

" yes"

" so what your telling me that when the time comes your gonna stand in a bridesmaids dress and watch the love of your life marry someone else and not say anything ?"

"Damn it Emma!! She loves her!!"

"and you must not see her face and her eyes when ever you walk into a room or when you just do something nice because your just that kind of girl! You must not see the way she looks at you like you're the only person in fucking room And you mustn't have seen her face when your dismissed her and told her you'd rather sleep on a shitty couch then be beside her like always, you obviously missed her not so discreetly wipe the tears that started to fall before she took off to the bathroom She loves your too Ruby, fucking hell haven't you seen her tattoo!!." Emma says

I look at Emma confused..

" holy fucking shit she never showed you. You both need to sit down and talk and you need to take a look at her arm tattoo Ruby Jesus use your eyes" Emma says walking away leaving me alone by the pool.

" what the hell am I gonna do." I say to myself."

Rachel POV

I leave the bathroom and I stop in my spot dead in my tracks when I start to here the conversation

_" it doesn't matter, what matters is she's happy and that's all I want for her." _

_" even if it leave your broken hearted?"_

_" yes"_

_" so what your telling me that when the time comes your gonna stand in a bridesmaids dress and watch the love of your life marry someone else and not say anything ?"_

_"Damn it Emma!! She loves her, you don't see her face when her she talks to me about her!!" _

_" and you must not see her face and her eyes when ever you walk into a room or when you just do something nice because your just that kind of girl! You must not see the way she looks at you like you're the only person in fucking room-. _

I stand there wonder who there talking about also missing the end of the conversation between Emma and Ruby due to the thoughts going through my mind. Why wouldn't Ruby talk to me about about any of this.

" how long have you been standing there?" Emma says.

" long enough... so I take it Ruby's been talking to you about this and not me.."

" Rachel-"

" no it's fine I just wish she would've have told me she was so in love with belle, when we talked she made it's seem like they were casually dating. I didn't know it had been that serious.. why didn't she tell me."

" oh Jesus your both so fucking clueless, listen it isn't my place to say anything if Ruby wants you to know she'll tell you herself. But on another note what are we gonna do today? " Emma asks.

" well I was thinking we can go grab lunch then maybe hit the new mall they built. Then we could go to my house and have dinner with everyone my moms miss you guys."

" sounds good to me" Ruby say from behind us walking towards us.

" well let's get showered and ready." I say.

" okay" both girls say

" hey Rae, can I talk to you ?" Ruby says.

" always Red, what's up."

" I just want to explain the hole sleeping on the couch thing.. I thought maybe it would be better that way because of how serious thing are with you and Santana, I just don't want things to be weird you know how much of a smuggler I am and I remember you telling me that Santana freaked the last time you told her we shared a bed."

" you listen here Ruby Lucas you have been my best friend since we were 6, you've been the only good thing besides my sister and moms and Emma, I'm not going to change anything.. we've always shared a bed when we visit each other, do you remember when I was younger and I use to get really bad nightmares? Well you're the only one who could calm me down, even now you're the first person I wanna call. Plus there's also this other thing, Santana and I haven't been together for over 2 months. I found out she cheated again and ended up pregnant by some guy.. but we were have problems way before probably my fault, I wasn't in it 100%, someone else always had my thoughts. And Quinn helped me realize that I was running from what I really wanted, and I promised myself no more running." Rachel says

" why didn't you tell me your guys broke up! " Rudy says hitting Rachel in the arm

" because it didn't matter, I knew before we broke up that San and I were over." Rachel says.

"Now back to the bed issue I miss my little red cuddles so what are we going to do about it." Rachel says with a laugh.

" oh my god you haven't called me that since we were 12 and I dressed like little red riding hood for Halloween."

" we were 6 when I gave you the nick name red, I remember the first time I saw you at soccer camp you had that huge red streak on the side of your head."

" we never could manage to sleep in our own beds we always ended up together." Ruby says.

" hahaha, so does this talk mean that I'm not gonna be on the couch?"

" you are definitely not going to be sleeping on the couch."

" hey you too I'm showered and ready to go how much longer do you guys need." Emma says.

" well shit looks like our talk was longer then we thought."

" I'm just gonna skip the shower."

" I'll do the same, and just shower before bed." Ruby says moving to the room to change her cloths.

" Ruby picked now to have a deep talk so she needs 10 minutes then will go" I say with a laugh as Ruby throws a pillow through the door hitting me in the face causing me to laugh.

Rachel POV

After a fun and crazy day at the mall and an interesting lunch we head by to the hotel and get some rest Emma being the energizer bunny she is decided to hit the gym leaving me and Ruby alone

" so what would you like to do? " I ask playing with the sleeve of my sweater.

" talk.. we should talk.."

" okay.."

" show me your tattoo Rae"

" wha- why, what's the sudden fascination with my tattoo you mentioned it twice at lunch and a few times at the mall"

" I want to see it, why is that a problem."

" it's not I'm just not sure your ready for what it means and I can't risk that."

" Rachel, show.me.the.tattoo" Ruby says

" fine." I say getting a little mad ripping off my sweater and throwing it on the couch beside me. I stay looking at the floor scared of Ruby's reaction. That is until I feel two hands move up my arm that I look at Ruby who had tears in her eyes.

" don't cry Red you know I hate it when your cry."

" why.."

" what kind of person likes to see their best friend cry?"

"No you idiot why this tattoo?"

" well it's obviously for you, I needed to have you with me always.. I knew I couldn't have the really thing so I settled for this."

" but why.."

" do I really have to say it Ruby."

" yeah you do because, I don't know if this means what I hope it means, and I'd rather not look like an idiot."

" I'm in love with you Ruby Lucas, I have been since we first met and then when we were 14 that summer in Havana for soccer camp my whole world started to make sense, you had become my everything, you are my everything. My queen, my soul, my heart, everything you are to me is incorporated in this tattoo."

" Rae why didn't you say anything after we ended things the first time?"

" I was scared, you had met belle and I got to know Santana better, the first time San cheated and I went to Maine I was going to tell you how I felt, how I feel, but your just made things official will Belle and you were happy, I couldn't take that away from you. "

" oh Rae.."

" after I came back I figured if I couldn't have you I'd give San another chance… I became delusional, thinking that's maybe I'd be happy with her, I got the promise ring the dog, but it wasn't enough because she'd never be you.. I knew that before we broke up this last time, Quinn made me realize that when she made me explain the tattoo to her, realizing then that I subconsciously designed a tattoo that was for you, because your are always in my thoughts."

It'a quite for a while and I still see Ruby crying

" I'm sorry Ruby… if this makes things weird I'll back off."

" don't you dare leave me Rachel Concoran July. I'm in love with you too"

Is all Ruby says before connecting our lips in a kiss, it doesn't take long before the kiss gets heated and Ruby end up straddling me grinding into me while I remove her shirt, only to come to a holt

" wait.. red we can't do this." I say disconnecting out lips.

" wha- what's do you mean we can't." Rudy says starting to get upset

" Ruby don't be upset.."

" don't get upset! Don' t get upset! Are your kidding me Rachel, you tell me you love me then tell me we can't do this!!! I can't fucking believe you!" Ruby says getting up and storming off to our shared room leaving me confused.

_Oh shit_

" Ruby!! That's not that I mean!!" Says as I rush off the couch to the room opening the door seeing Ruby laying on the bed wiping her tears.

" oh Red, that's not what I meant.., when I said we can't do this I meant sex Ruby, I want to take you out on a date, I don't want to rush this baby, I know we've done it before but this is the new us I want a fresh start with you." I say laying down beside her pulling her into my arms

" really?"

" of course beautiful. Plus I want to ask you something."

" okay ask away."

" will you Ruby Lucas do me the honour of being my girlfriend and let me take you out on a date tomorrow night?"

" really?"

" yeah baby."

" yes! Yes! Yes!" Ruby says connecting our lips again.

" guys I'm back!" Emma shouts from the front door but Ruby and I don't stop kissing

" well sorry to interrupt the love fest but someone wanna tell me what's going on" Emma says looking at Ruby and I as we brake apart.

" im completely head over heals In love with Ruby Lucas and I've just asked her to be my girlfriend" I say with a smile

" you guys finally told each other?!?"

" yup" Ruby and I say at the same time

" finally!!" Emma says running to the bed and jumping on Ruby and I

" I thought I was going to have to slap you guys. I'm so happy for both of you, I don't wanna burst any bubbles here but what's gonna happen when Ruby and I go back home."

" well Ruby is still gonna be my girlfriend and there's only 3 more weeks left of school for you guys I'm already done then soccer camp so maybe I'll talk to my moms about letting me go to Maine for a till soccer camp then there's the rest of the summer

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Hope you like it

DarhkPrincess


End file.
